


took in the perfect serenity you give me (every day)

by halleluzayn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), The Vamps (UK Band), The Wanted (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Brief Greg James/Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Crack, Fire, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Handkerchief Code, High School Student Harry, High School Student Louis, Lapdance, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Are Brothers, Light Angst, Literature, M/M, Musicians, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik Friendship, Pining Harry, School Dances, Smut, Songwriting, Step-Brothers, Teacher Niall, Teacher Zayn, Teen Angst, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Texting, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleluzayn/pseuds/halleluzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn’s read once that Liam  meant helmet and he blurted that out to Liam in a conversation when he came to visit after another one of their many incidents and he remembered the embarrassment he felt and how it soared throughout his body because <i> Seriously? That’s all you had to tell him? His name means helmet? </i> But Liam laughed at the fact, the sides of his eyes crinkling and maybe Zayn saw his eyes sparkle with amusement before he nods and answers with a “<i>really? That’s cute. Might have to call me helmet now, yeah?</i>” and Zayn couldn’t help but laugh as well before Liam asked him, “What about you then, what does your name mean?”</p><p>“Um…” Zayn’s cheeks reddened, “it means beauty.”</p><p>“Huh.” Liam nods in understanding, tilting his head to the side in an adorable way, “Suits you.” Before their conversation is cut off when a burly man, who Zayn assumes is his co-worker because he’s wearing the same uniform as Liam, calls him over because they’re leaving.</p><p>(Or the one where Zayn and Niall are teachers, Liam is a fireman, Harry and Louis are students and one of them is related to Liam and there a couple of other groups here who makes appearances as important people to their lives.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	took in the perfect serenity you give me (every day)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii. i present to you a fic which is not just a fic but is also my baby because all of my babies are in it. and i wrote this for two months. sad, i know.
> 
> it's unbeta'd so i apologize for grammar errors, spelling mistakes and a few 'what the fucks' because i always write this at night when i couldn't sleep because that's where my writing jiggy is going.
> 
> alsooo, i don't know shit about literature and stuff about firemen but i still hope you read this!!!! i just want literature teacher!zayn and fireman!liam ok :(
> 
> thanks to a couple of twitter users i forgot the username who helped me with the knowledge of the british educational system that i didn't use in this fic so i apologize but thanks.
> 
> and a huge thank to one of the most wonderful people i know aka lissete who helped with a certain song liam dances to and she wants to read this because i told her i wrote a fic hence why i tried so hard to make my smut at least nice. so heyyy, this is for you!!
> 
> title from the vamps' song "move my way" which is featured in the fic, along with a hella ton of songs from one direction, the vamps and 5sos.

“Now if you just turn to page 239, you can—” the fire alarm goes off. Students in the Literature class look alarmed and Mr. Zayn Malik has no choice but to usher them out in an orderly fashion outside of the school. As he goes out, he notices his fellow teacher, Niall, walk out from the teacher’s lounge too with a distressed look on his face.

As every student is already out of the school, Zayn walks over to Niall, “Hey mate, something wrong?”

Niall sighs, “One of our props for the school play kind of exploded,” Zayn gasps, “not _ka-boom_ exploded but I meant like someone got burnt, me,” he lifted to show his bandaged-wrapped hand, “and it sent off the smoke alarm exploded.”

Zayn sighs in relief but shakes his head, “That isn’t an explosion, Niall. It just short-circuited, that’s all.” Niall shrugs in response.

Their conversation, along with the other students wanting to know what’s up, is cut short when they hear sirens coming down the road and soon a fire truck stops in front of that school and a couple of firemen hop off, one of them is Liam Payne—local firefighter and the subject of Zayn’s affection.

One of the firemen approaches Zayn co-worker and the Physics Teacher and starts asking what’s happened while most of the firemen, along with Liam, approach inside of the school and the rest stay outside to make sure if the students are okay.

Liam Payne is the local firefighter of their town and as stated, he is the subject of Zayn’s affection. Meeting Liam, like any other local cliché, is through both of their works. You’d think this is the first time the school has ever witnessed a fire but not at all so the local fire station’s visits to the school is technically a regular thing.

Zayn first met Liam Payne when a student by the name of Nick Grimshaw—God bless he _finally_ graduated—lit a joint under the fire alarm— _these people should really stop doing anything flammable under smoke alarms, seriously_ —and the local firemen came along with new recruit Liam Payne who approached Zayn, since he was handling the study hall Nick was in at the time, and asked what exactly had happened. He stuttered out everything he could remember without making his once over the way Liam’s uniform fit him noticeable and Liam gave him a grin and thanked him before walking off to report it.

Ever since then, with the constant accidents involving fire, Liam’s visits to the school have been frequent. Ultimately, striking a somewhat acquaintanceship with Zayn. But obviously, Zayn wants more. But then again, he’s not even sure if Liam’s interested. Heck, he’s not even sure Liam’s gay.

“Mr. Horan?” a small voice calls. Zayn shakes out of his inner monologue and looks over at the small and curvy boy with light brown hair, almost covering his eyes. He’s chewing on his bottom lip as he waits for Niall to turn to look at him.

“Oh Louis,” Niall smiles and pats the junior’s shoulder, “hey, what’s up kiddo?” he laughs when Louis huffs.

But he continues, “Um… so is our prop okay? I didn’t mean—is your hand alright?” he frowns, looking at Niall’s bandaged hand. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve listened and I didn’t mean for this to happen.” By now Louis looks like he’s ready to pass out so Niall does what he knows best: cheer them up.

He grabs Louis by his shoulders and shakes him a bit, “Hey Tomlinson, listen. It’s alright; it’s not your fault. Now where’s your best friend? He must be here somewhere.”

Louis shrugs, “I don’t know where Hazza is. But, just. Are you sure Mr. Horan? I feel really guilty now. I’m perfectly fine if you give me a failing grade in music class for it.”

Niall snorts and then says, “Come on, mate. One, giving you a failing mark isn’t actually going to affect your grades—heck, it’s music!—and second, it’s totally fine Louis. This hand,” he lifts the bandaged up hand, “looks pretty ace actually. Could maybe pick up a few birds with it though.” He laughs loudly, seeing Louis’ flush face at the comment and pats his shoulder with his other hand, “Now go on son, find that curly kid you’re always hanging out with and don’t worry about this.” Louis reluctantly nods before he scurries off to find his friend.

Zayn looks over at his hand, “You sure you’re alright Niall?”

Niall nods, “Absolutely, Zaynie,” he chuckles, “brought me good luck actually. Got to talk to that hot male nurse, you know?”

“Who, Josh?” Niall nods. “I thought you were in to ‘birds’.” Zayn rolls his eyes at the term.

Niall chuckles, “I roll any kind of way Zaynie, I thought you knew that.”

“Mr. Horan?” Both men look over and see Liam walking towards them with another fireman in tow. “Reports told us you were there in the school theater when the incident happened?” Niall nods. Liam looks over at his bandaged hand, “You were injured, yeah?” Zayn zones out at the other things Niall, Liam and his co-worker talk about, opting to take Liam in. He looks good today—like all days, actually. Wearing his usual fireman uniform with the helmet tucked under his arm.

Zayn’s read once that Liam  meant helmet and he blurted that out to Liam in a conversation when he came to visit after another one of their many incidents and he remembered the embarrassment he felt and how it soared throughout his body because _Seriously? That’s all you had to tell him? His name means helmet?_ But Liam laughed at the fact, the sides of his eyes crinkling and maybe Zayn saw his eyes sparkle with amusement before he nods and answers with a “ _really? That’s cute. Might have to call me helmet now, yeah?_ ” and Zayn couldn’t help but laugh as well before Liam asked him, “What about you then, what does your name mean?”

“Um…” Zayn’s cheeks reddened, “it means beauty.”

“Huh.” Liam nods in understanding, tilting his head to the side in an adorable way, “Suits you.” Before their conversation is cut off when a burly man, who Zayn assumes is his co-worker because he’s wearing the same uniform as Liam, calls him over because they’re leaving.

Zayn remembers how all day he’s had a blush on his face receiving coos from Niall, his co-teachers and students alike.

_Liam thinks he’s beautiful._

Now, Liam and his co-worker, who they found out is named Luke, have just finished talking with Niall so Luke leaves and Niall is told by Liam on what to do with that burn of his, the Irish teacher nodding in understanding before walking off, leaving Zayn and Liam alone.

“Hey,” Liam grins, “nice seeing you again—but I really hope it wasn’t in this kind of circumstances again.”

Zayn laughs, “Yeah, it’s really unfortunate how we have to meet every time when there’s a fire-related thing happening at this school.”

Liam nods, “Yeah, well we already talked with the principal and she thinks it’d be best if the fire department held a fire prevention talk at the school, you know? It’s really bad how, like, I dunno—we get a report from here thrice a month. Like, that’s very dangerous, especially for a school.”

“Yeah, I’m guessing the administration finally realized how a lot of things here are very flammable.” Zayn sighs. “So, when is this talk actually?”

“Um… next week, probably, it’s me and a couple of the guys since we’re the younger ones so the boss thinks it’s best so the kids can relate and not get bored, you know? But we have a couple of the older ones in case we weren’t able to tackle some of the topics.” Zayn doesn’t think about Liam grinning as he speaks in front of a bunch of high school students about fire prevention. Nope, nah-uh, that’s just. Yeah.

“Well, that’s great.” Zayn smiles, “The kids would get to know that playing with fire is really dangerous and not to be played with.” He looks behind Liam and sees Luke with a guy—who has red hair, wow okay—looking at them with amusement. He nudges Liam and points behind him, “I think they need you.”

Liam looks behind and laughs, seeing the two guys making kissy faces at him before he turns back to Zayn, “Nah, Luke and Michael are just being bullies.” He notices the look Zayn has and nods, “Yeah, we let him color his hair. As long as it’s red—you know, fireman and all.”

“Won’t it be difficult if there’s an actual fire? You won’t be able to find him because—” he points to his hair, “red hair and all that.”

Liam shakes his head, “Nah, plus it’s only for, like, a week. He’s going to change that in to another hair color like he does every week or every two weeks.”

“Liam, stop flirting and _come on_!” Michael shouts as he climbs the fire truck after Luke, earning a few looks from the faculty and students who are still milling around the grounds.

Liam shakes his head before looking at Zayn, “I should go.” Zayn nods and he smiles, “See you next week, yeah?” Zayn nods again and he gives him one more smile before running towards the truck and slapping the back of Michael’s head after he climbs in after him.

_Zayn’s pretty much in love with Liam now._

**~**

“Hazza,” Louis calls as he jogs over to his best friend, who’s sitting at the bench, looking at all the students and firemen milling around the grounds.

Harry looks at him and grins; “Louis, there you are!” he stands up, “Did you apologize to Mr. Horan?”

Louis nods, “Yeah, and he says it’s fine but,” he pouts, rubbing his arm, “I still feel guilty. If I didn’t insist that the prop was okay, we could’ve still had it fixed properly at maintenance.” He groans, “I feel _really_ guilty, Haz, what do I do?”

“Hmm…” Harry taps his bottom lip, indicating he’s thinking, “We could make him something. Mr. Horan does love to eat a lot, right?”

“Yeah,” Louis rolls his eyes, “I’m really jealous of his fast metabolism. He doesn’t ever get fat, meanwhile…”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Harry furrows his eyebrows, grabbing Louis by his shoulders, “what did I say about you saying you’re fat?” Louis looks at him and he shakes him, “Well?”

Louis giggles, “That it’s not true and the right term is _curvy_.” He snickers when Harry lets him go, “But seriously though, do you think a batch of cookies would do getting his hand burnt justice?”

Harry nods, “Absolutely. I did tell you the reason we raised a lot of funds for the knitting club because he kept buying the cookies I made.” He watches as their homeroom beckons everyone over to go back inside the school, “Come on.” he grabs his hand and pulls him towards the entrance of the school.

“I still don’t get why you’re in the knitting club. There’s Mrs. Smith, who is like two hundred years old, and those girls that transferred from that Catholic school that are the members. You’re the only boy there.”

“Mrs. Smith is an amazing teacher!” Harry protests, “She’s thought me how to make a quilt, okay? And Lana, Anna, Savannah and Riana aren’t so bad. They’re very nice.”

“I’m surprised no one there has made a move on you yet.” Louis teases.

Harry looks at him, his lips turning in to a cocky smile, “Are you implying something?”

“Depends on what you think I’m implying.” Louis says back and he thinks _yeah, is this flirting? I’m pretty sure we’re flirting. Oh no, no—impossible. This is how Harry and I talk all the time it’s not—_ his phone beeps and he grabs it from his pocket with a few struggles—damn you skinny jeans—and reads the text.

**From: Lima Bean**

_Hey Lou sorry I wasn’t able to talk to you. But are you and Harry all right?_

**To: Lima Bean**

_Yes Liam, H and I are fine. See you tonight and no worries though, you looked preoccupied. ;) Xx_

**From: Lima Bean**

_Don’t know what you’re talking about!!! >:( But yea see you tonight._

“Is that your hot firefighter step brother?” Harry asks, reading the messages. Louis laughs at the question but nods. “I think Mr. Malik has a crush on him.” Louis looks at him with thin eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. “Don’t you notice how every time Liam doesn’t get to talk to you when he comes here is because he’s always talking with Mr. Malik? And it’s not even anything about the situation. I once heard Mr. Malik telling him his name meant helmet and just—” he shuddered, “they flirted after that. I can’t believe I had to witness my literature teacher and my best friend’s stepbrother flirting. It’s weird.”

Louis snorts, “Kind of weirder for me though, is it? My literature teacher and stepbrother flirting,” he rolls his eyes, “God, I’ve never thought this would ever happen.”

Harry nudges him lightly, “They look cute together though; you have to admit.” Louis hums in consideration as he walks inside their next class with Harry following behind.

**~**

“You’re home early,” Louis says, turning to see Liam walk inside the house and hanging up his coat.

Liam nods and walks over to the dining table, where Louis’ currently doing his homework, “Yeah, they let me out early. Said I should get some rest and,” he lifts up the little handbook he has in his hand, “study up. But yeah,” he looks down at Louis’ homework, “you know you aren’t supposed to be doing your homework here right?”

Louis nods, “I know but I was waiting for you so we can eat together.” Liam smiles gratefully at that as Louis pushes his books and notebook aside to set up the table, “So what’s the handbook for?”

“Well, your school wasn’t suppose to announce this until tomorrow but since you’re my baby brother,” Louis groans at the name but Liam ignores it, “I suppose I can tell you.” he lays the handbook down on top of Louis’ notebook. “We’re doing a talk about fire prevention next week and I have to revise some of the rules so I know what I’m going to say.” He laughs.

Louis looks up as he places two plates in front of him and Liam. “Huh, you’re coming to my school and your business isn’t because of the parent-teacher thing or a fire? That’s new.”

“Technically,” Liam grabs the spoon and fork Louis passes to him, “the talk is about _fire_ prevention but no one’s setting the smoke alarm so yeah, this is different.”

Louis nods before he grabs their food and after a beat of silence, he speaks again, “Haz told me you have a crush on my literature teacher.”

Liam scrunches up his nose, “Literature teacher? I’ve never—”

“Mr. Malik.”

“Oh.” Liam silences at that and his cheeks tint pink as he sits down and grabs the plate filled with sweet and sour chicken left from their take out last night. “Um… Zayn,” he coughs, “nice.”

“Nice,” Louis says as if testing the word out himself, “so no crushing whatsoever?” Liam looks at him. “No wanting to _try_ and write a sonnet for him? Don’t want him testing out your pole?”

“ _Louis_.” Louis laughs slowly as he fills his plate with the fried rice. “That’s not—he’s fit, I admit it. Just—he’s a friend, that’s all. I’m pretty sure he’s not even gay.”

“He’s gay, Li.” Louis rolls his eyes. “It’s pretty fucking obvious and during our homecoming lots of female teachers and students wanted to dance with him but declined saying ‘he can’t dance’ but then I decided to give it a shot and asked him to dance and what do you know! He’s an amazing dancer.” He gives Liam a flat look.

“That doesn’t prove anything.” Liam replies.

“I overheard him and Mr. Horan talking outside the music room and reading this men’s catalogue and says, and I quote, ‘ _Goodness, imagine sucking that model’s cock. It must feel so nice and heavy_ ’.” He gives Liam another flat look, “Enough evidence for you or do you want me to tell him to suck _your_ cock so he can prove he’s a hundred percent gay?” He sees Liam adjust in his seat and his face scrunches up in disgust, “Oh my, God I can’t believe you actually got a hard on about that!”

“Sorry!” Liam practically shouts. “You gave me visuals!”

Louis groans, “Fuck Liam, not in front of the food—especially the sweet and sour chicken!”

**~**

The next day at work, Liam’s lounging at the couch when one of his co-workers and friend Ashton walks in.

“Bro,” Ashton says in greeting, flopping next to Liam and stretching his limbs out like a cat, “we should all go out tonight.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “Ashton, we have work that requires our full attention twenty-four-seven, we can’t _just_ go out.”

Ashton waves him off, “I’ve got it covered okay mate? You, Calum, Mikey, Luke and I are going out and Paul and the other guys are going to fill in for us. Plus, they’ve got me on speed dial. If something’s happened, we can just head out and go there.”

“You really planned this out, huh?” Liam rhetorically asks.

Ashton nods, “Yup and all I had to wait was for you to say ‘yes’ to get the plan completed now, no go-backs, alright? Tonight at nine, we’re going to this awesome club Cal’s sister has been raving about.” Liam couldn’t do anything but sigh in response.

**~**

“Ya done there,” Niall asks for basically the umpteenth as he watches Zayn mark the quizzes he gave yesterday. “Ya done there,” he repeats and Zayn rolls his eyes as he continues to mark the papers. “Ya done—”

“No.”

“Oh.” Niall says and sits on the seat in front of Zayn’s desk. “Ya—”

“ _Niall_ ,” Zayn snaps, “I’m not done yet and I’ll never be if you keep on doing that.”

Niall whines, “But Zayn, it’s just—tonight!” Zayn looks at him, “We’re going to go out okay?”

Zayn shakes his head, “No can do, Nialler. I have papers to mark and grades to compute alright?”

“I’m sure your students wouldn’t mind getting their papers back a little late, right?” Zayn quips his eyebrow as if challenging him to answer his own question but he still continues, “Plus, aren’t these like due next week? You can do it on Sunday—after you’re done nursing your hangover on Saturday.”

“Niall—”

“I already talked with Josh, George, Jaymi, JJ and the hot male nurse named Josh too!” Niall whines, “And they all agreed to come with! All we need is you _please_!”

Zayn looks at Niall’s pleading blue eyes before he sighs and caps his red pen, “Fine, we’ll go.” Niall cheers and dances in his seat.

“Awesome, mate, I knew I could count on ya. Okay, be ready by eight thirty because we’re going there by nine.” Niall stands up as he tells him this and Zayn waves off as he leaves before sighing and burying his head in his hands.

**~**

“So your brother’s going out?” Harry asks, seated on Louis’ bed as the older boy checks his butt out in his mint jeans in the mirror. Louis looks at him through it and nods. “And I take it that means you’re going out too?”

Louis shakes his head and turns to him, “Not really but since Liam going out to this club is the same day and time as James’ party then,” he shrugs, “I’m going out too, I guess.”

“Does Liam know about this?” Harry asks, trying not to stare at how great his best friend’s butt looks in those jeans.

Louis nods, “Yes and he even left me a couple of money in case something happens.” He sighs, “Love that dude, really.” he then sits next to Harry and pats his knee, “What about you? Aren’t you going to get ready?”

“What’s wrong with this?” Harry asks and looks down at his midnight button down with three buttons unbuttoned at the top, along with his denim skinny jeans.

“At least change the button up, Haz. You look like you’re going to a disco party not a high school party.” He stands up and rummages through his drawer, “I think I have something here for you.”

Harry snorts, “No offense Lou but my build is _kind of_ bigger than yours.”

“Sod off,” Louis turns with a shirt hanging on his hand, “you left this when you went to sleep over here, okay? It’s that Ramones shirt you used to wear every week.” He throws the shirt at Harry and it lands perfectly on his face.

Harry takes the shirt and looks at Louis, “You want me to look like a hipster again than a 70s disco king?” He cheekily asks.

Louis rolls his eyes, “I hate to admit this but yes, I do. Now put it on. We’re going to be late and we don’t want Brad yelling at us for it. Like seriously? It’s a party. I can go there an hour before it ends and it’s not even a big of a deal.” He diverts his eyes away as Harry unbuttons the rest of his button down and slips on the shirt, smiling as it still fits perfectly on him.

The younger boy looks up, “You know how Brad is. The best booze only comes at the start of the party; he wants us to taste it too.” He shrugs, “And I think Connor and Tristan got some weed from that same guy Mr. Malik gets his from.” Louis snorts as he and Harry walk out of his room.

“Seriously, Mr. Malik is the coolest teacher ever.” Louis mutters. As Harry closes the door behind him, the door to Liam’s room opens and he walks out. Louis and Harry stop in their tracks and catcall, Liam looking up from his phone. “Wow Liam, are you planning on getting laid or something?” He jokes.

Liam looks down at his attire—a simple white undershirt with black jeans that sling low on his hips even though he’s wearing a belt and a crimson-colored plaid long-sleeved shirt wrapped around his waist—then looks back up at his step brother and his best friend, “Uh.”

“You look hot,” Harry states, earning a glare from Louis to whom he ignores with a smirk then says, “I wouldn’t be surprised if Louis got home and heard your bed squeaking.”

Liam blushes at the comment and gives both of them a once over, “Oh yeah, you two are going to a party.” Both nod. “You got the money right?” Louis nods again. “Just be safe and don’t drink too much and,” he runs a hand up his faux hawk, “don’t be too loud, okay? Like I get it’s a party and it’s pretty loud with the music but just,” he shakes his head, “don’t be the loud drunk, yeah? That’s just fucking annoying, bro.”

Louis laughs, “Sure thing, Li and,” He points at him, “make sure to use a condom.” Liam blushes again before he nods and bids them farewell and as he turns around the two spot a navy blue hankie on the left pocket of his jeans. “Oh my, God,” Louis murmurs, running a hand down his face, “I didn’t need to know that shit.”

Harry furrows his eyebrows as he follows Louis, who grabs his phone and keys, “What, why?” he asks as they leave the house to get in to Louis’ car and watch as Liam’s car drives off.

**~**

Once they pull up in the club, you can definitely hear the music pounding through the walls and Zayn immediately feels bad for the apartment complex buildings in front and beside of it. “You okay Zayn?” Jaymi asks beside him as they all get out of JJ’s car.

Zayn nods, “Yeah, just feeling a bit uneasy. I mean, it’s been a while since I went out—let alone clubbing.”

Josh, the hot male nurse, snorts, “Nah mate, it’ll be fine. Just down a couple of drinks—preferably shots and I suggest vodka—and you’ll be fine.”

“I suppose so.” Zayn sighs as the bouncer lets them enter the club with Niall shouting a ‘ _thanks Max!_ ’ at him.

Niall leads them all to the bar where the bartender is already serving a group of guys some drinks then turns to them and smiles seeing him. “Niall, mate, how’ve you been?”

The Irish teacher grins, “I’m doing great Jay. Oh hey, mind getting us some shots, especially an extra one for my boy here, Zayn.” He clasps a hand over Zayn’s shoulder.

Jay nods, “Of course mate, it’s my job.” He laughs, “So ‘your boy’?” He lifts his eyebrow.

Niall snorts, knowing what Jay is implying, “Zayn’s my _best_ friend, McGuiness. Get your head out of the gutter, yeah? Plus I have my eyes on someone else.” He smirks, side eyeing Josh, the nurse, who’s talking to the other Josh.

Jay shakes his head with a smile, “Only you, Horan.” Then goes to grab some shot glasses and some vodka.

Zayn looks around the club—there’s not much to look at, actually. What with the dim lights and the ever changing color of the strobe lights around the place and it’s too crowded with bodies grinding and dancing against each other—but his eyes roam at the group Jay last served and his eyes almost bulge out of their sockets as he notices the familiar faux hawk of the man laughing along with his friends.

He turns and nudges Niall, who stops laughing with his male nurse crush to look at his best friend. He tilts his head to the group and the Irish man follows the notion, noticing the fireman as well, and his eyes bulging out as his lips turn in to a grin. “Oh shit, Liam’s here?” he shouts through the loud music. Zayn nods and then gasps when he sees Niall squeeze in between JJ and George to jog over to Liam and his friends.

**~**

“And then—” Calum laughs loud before he continues with his story, “—he slips and then goes ‘ _Calum, I think I broke my butt_ ’.” Then he ends the story with another loud laugh, clutching the counter and trying not to slump down on the floor. The other boys laugh loudly as well before taking a sip of their drinks.

So far, Liam’s having fun. He’s let loose after the bartender gave him three shots of tequila which Ashton told him to knock back continuously and now he’s feeling a buzz in his system and he is fucking _loving_ it. They’re in the middle of another story from Calum when a hand clasps on Liam’s shoulder. Liam turns around and is met with bright blue eyes that are filled with mirth and happiness.

“Mr. Horan!” Liam shouts, his face almost splitting from grinning too wide at the side of the teacher.

Niall laughs—more like cackles—then shakes his head, “Mate, Liam, it’s Niall for tonight, yeah? We’re not at school, it’s alright.” Liam nods. “I didn’t know you’d be here, dude.”

“Same here,” Liam replies then turns to his friends, “guys, this is Niall Horan; he’s the music teacher who got his hand burnt by my step brother.”

Niall laughs again, “Seriously mate, it’s not Louis’ fault, okay? It was an accident, no biggie and,” he waves at him, “hey you guys.” Liam nods and then introduces his friends one-by-one to which Niall in turn shakes their hands. “Oh yeah, anyways I came over here because Zaynie and I saw you and I thought if you’d want to come and have a drink with us?” He looks at the four guys behind Liam, “That cool?”

Michael nods, “Yeah sure.”

“Zayn’s here?” Liam asks, looking around the bar and his eyes immediately set on the raven haired man, who’s looking at him also. He smiles at him and the literature teacher also smiles back. He breaks eye contact to look at Niall and then nods, “Count us in.”

“Awesome!” Niall cheers and leads them towards his group and then does another introduction with his friends and colleagues towards Liam and his friends and co-workers.

**~**

“It’s about fucking time,” Brad jokes as both Louis and Harry enter James’ house, “I had to wield off the jocks from taking the last bottle so you guys can get a taste.”

Louis sighs, “Sorry Brad, we couldn’t find a parking space.”

Brad snorts, “Dude, you could’ve just parked in the forest behind this house. I do it all the time.” He then leads them to the kitchen where James, Tristan and Connor are all hanging out.

“Finally,” Connor cheers and pulls the two boys in to a hug, “missed you two.”

Harry laughs, “Geez Con, we just saw each other earlier at school.”

“He’s drunk,” Tristan states, looking up from his phone, “he’s been cuddling all of us since an hour ago.”

“And you haven’t tried sobering him up at least?” Louis asks as he pulls away from his friend’s grip.

Tristan shrugs with one shoulder, “He’s funny when he’s drunk.” He lifts his phone, “I’ve been sending Snap Chats of him being stupid to everyone on my contacts.”

He rolls his eyes fondly and shakes his head and takes the cup Brad offers him, “You sure this good?”

Brad nods quickly, “Absolutely! I had to nick that off my Dad’s cupboard.”

Louis nods in consideration before taking a sip and moans in relief, “Jesus, that’s good. Did you mix this with something?” Brad nods again. He looks at Harry and offers him the cup, “Here Haz, try this.”

Harry laughs, “I don’t think so. You already drank it which means I’ll be the designated driver.”

James groans, “You guys are leaving later?” Harry looks at him. “But I thought you were gonna stay.”

Harry smirks, “You just want us to stay because Louis and I help you clean up the messes after your parties.”

“Well, that is true,” James replies, “this lot is useless after a party. Lying around the house and sleeping in places I couldn’t seem to have found them. But, please stay.”

The two boys look at each other before Louis nods, “Sure.” James cheers as Brad offers Harry a cup and both boys clink their plastic cups together, laughing, and then downing their drinks.

**~**

Zayn’s drunk. He’s sure of it. Because if he wasn’t, we wouldn’t be clinging onto Liam like a koala and nuzzling his nose against Liam’s neck, “Mmm… your neck is so sweaty, _Leeyum_.” He slurs and plants a kiss on his adorable birthmark. He giggles, feeling heat spread around it. “You’re blushing, _Leeyum_.” He pulls away to look at the fireman properly, “You’re blushing, huh?” He repeats with a dopey smile on his lips.

Liam laughs with him, his hands placed on Zayn’s hips, “Kind of. That tickled actually.”

Zayn laughs also, “Good because I wanted you to get ticklish because you look cute— _hic!_ —blushing. Is your cock as red as your face?” He asks and laughs out loud again when Liam’s grip on his hips tightens.

“Zayn,” Liam averts his eyes away from him, “that’s—um…”

“Personal? Gay?” Zayn asks. “Oops, sorry, I forgot you’re straight.” He laughs and grabs his drink and downs the rest of it and slams on the counter and then shouts, “Jay, babes, another one please.” Jay gives him a mock salute before grabbing his glass and filling it up.

Liam smirks, “Who told you I’m straight?”

Zayn shrugs, “I dunno. I just thought you were straight I mean hello?” He rolls his eyes. “I’ve been flirting with you ever since we met and you’re always smiling politely at me. Dude, seriously. It’s either you’re straight or you’re just stupid.”

Liam leans in closer to his face, their lips nearly inches apart, “Maybe I’m stupid then.” He grins then pulls away, going over to Luke, who’s playfully grinding against Michael with Calum, leaving Zayn to stand there, shocked.

**~**

The next week follows normally, somewhat. Zayn’s mind keeps replaying the events of what happened at the club. _Liam’s gay._ He keeps repeating since. _He’s fucking gay._ Zayn groans. He’s happy, really. But it just means that, yes; his crush is interested in men just not specifically at guys like him. _What the fuck is my life?_

And geez, he looked so hot back at the club. _So that’s what he looked like without his hot fireman uniform?_ That bandana was asking for it, if he’s being honest. Liam was asking to get laid that night and he could’ve gotten laid with Zayn, if Zayn himself wasn’t so— _ugh—_ drunk.

He needs to push these thoughts behind him. He’s a teacher, he’s a professional. He’s supposed to be focused on work not on hot gay firemen that he wants to fuck while he wears his uniform and who’s also going to have a fire prevention talk _this week, Holy—_

“Mr. Malik?”

Zayn looks up from the paper he’s grading and sees Harry standing by the door of his classroom. “Oh hi, Harry, please come in. I’ve been meaning to speak with you.”

Harry slightly nods before he sits on the seat in front of Zayn, “What’d you wanna talk about, Mr. Malik?”

“Um… your grades,” He waves a small card, “are improving quite well since last semester. I just wanna say I’m impressed and to keep up the good work.”

Harry grins, “Thanks, Mr. Malik. But I mean Louis takes all the credit since he’s helped me a lot with my work.”

Zayn raises his eyebrow, “So, you want me to deduct points from your grade and transfer them to Mr. Tomlinson’s, is that what you’re implying?”

The younger boy’s eyes widened, “Oh shit—wait, sorry—I didn’t mean—”

Zayn laughs, “It’s alright, Harry. I was just kidding. But yeah, thanks to Mr. Tomlinson then. Speaking of which, where is he? It’s unusual to see you two without each other.”

Harry flushes at that, “Um… he’s eating lunch with our friends. I was about to go there actually.”

“Oh,” Zayn nods, “don’t wanna keep your boyfriend waiting then.”

Harry stills, “We’re not—” he coughs, “dating.” He stands up and adjusts the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

“Really,” His literature teacher hums, “you looked like you guys were. Well,” he shrugs and smiles, “do you want him to be?” Harry doesn’t respond and Zayn continues, “Your boyfriend that is.”

Harry feels awkward. This is his literature teacher for crying out loud. Sure, Mr. Malik is cool and laid-back but _he’s a teacher_ but nevertheless, Harry’s nature of not being rude still overpowers so he nods, “I guess so.”

“You guess so?”

“I’m sure, is what I meant. I… he’s my best friend, okay?” Harry sighs, spilling it out. “We’ve been stuck to the hip since primary and we’ve done and shared a lot together and even though I want more, I don’t know if he does.”

“Oh.” Zayn nods understandingly. “Why don’t you just tell him then? How you feel?”

Harry snorts and his eyes widen, “Sorry that was a rude response. Um…” He scratches the back of his neck. “I don’t know, Mr. Malik. It’s complicated, per se.”

“Why? Does he like somebody else?” Harry nods. “Oh, well who is it?”

“You don’t know him.” Harry answers.

“Mr. Styles, this is a fairly small town. I’m very sure I’ll know who you’re talking about.”

Harry nods, “Uh… Greg James?”

Zayn snorts, “Seriously him?” He rolls his eyes. “I like Louis, okay. But geez, could’ve he chosen someone who isn’t friends with Grimshaw?”

“That’s what I said!” Harry agrees. “Like, seriously. Grimshaw is bad news. Everyone’s who’s connected with him is just,” he rolls his eyes, “you know.” Zayn nods in agreement as if he knows what he’s implying.

“Yes well,” Zayn looks at the clock above the door of his classroom, “I wouldn’t want you missing lunch and Louis so, yeah, your grades are improving and keep it up and you’re better than Greg James, yeah?”

Harry laughs, “Thanks Mr. Malik.” He waves at him before he leaves the room.

Okay now where was Zayn? Oh yeah. _Liam’s fucking gay._

**~**

Harry missed lunch but it’s alright. This was a lucky day for his Mum to decide to pack him lunch so as he waits for Mrs. Rodriguez to come, he opens his bag and opens the zip lock bag in which the sandwich his Mum made is and takes a bite of it. As he’s taking another bite, Louis comes in as he continues to text on his phone with Connor and Brad following behind.

“You didn’t even think to stop Tristan from sending those pictures of me at the party, huh.” Connor complains as he flops in the seat in front of Harry and glares at Brad, “Some friend you are.”

Brad laughs, “Sorry. You looked adorable hugging everyone. We wanted to show everyone.”

“Yeah, that’s cool but what’s _not_ cool is the fact he sent it to my little brother who showed it to my parents and got my laptop confiscated!” Connor complains, ending his rant with a cross of his arms and a pout.

“I still don’t get why you’re little brother has a Snap Chat account.” Brad states. “But dude, you still have your phone, do your shit there.” Connor replies by flipping him off.

Brad huffs and sits on Harry’s right while Louis’ on his left, still texting. Harry leans in and reads his text and decides that he shouldn’t have had.

**From: Greg :)**

_So after your class do you wanna go out?_

**To: Greg :)**

_Sure! That’d be gr8. :D_

**From: Greg :)**

_Awesome!! I’ll pick you up in front of your school. Wait 4 me ok? ;)_

**To: Greg :)**

_Haha of course <3_

Harry feels pathetic now. Why does he feel like his heart is being torn apart just by seeing a freaking heart emoticon? That’s just. He’s literally gone for this boy; he can’t even believe it himself.

Louis looks up and sees him watching him and waves his phone, “I’m going out after school. Is that okay?”

Harry nods, “Uh, yeah, of course it is.” He smiles. “Have fun.” Louis grins as students start filling in the room.

**~**

Liam’s mixing the sauce in the pot while he goes over the rules in the handbook when he hears someone open the door. He turns and sees Harry. “Oh Harry, hey.” He greets. “Uh, you do know Louis’s not here right?”

Harry nods and walks towards the dining table and places his bag there before sitting on the chair, “Yeah, I do. He’s out actually. He left after class.”

Liam nods again, “Oh? Where’d he go? I’m very surprised to see you guys not together.”

“Yeah, Mr. Malik said the same thing,” Harry smiles as he sees the blush creep up Liam’s face. “But, um. He’s out—with this guy.” Liam looks at him with a raised eyebrow, “On a date if you call it.”

“I didn’t even know Louis has a boyfriend.” Liam casually says. “He’s always hanging out with you; _I_ thought you guys were dating.” Now it was Harry’s turn to blush. Liam sees him and laughs, “I know you, Styles. I know you’re gone for my baby brother.”

Harry runs a hand through his curls, “That’s—I—” he sighs, “he will never like me.”

Liam stops cooking and fully turns to him, crossing his arms over his chest, “What makes you think that?”

Harry shrugs, “I guess it’s because I’m his best friend and will always be one in his eyes? We’ve been best friends before your parents got married and I’ve been with him even when his Dad was gone and it’s—it’s been long, yeah? We’ve been through a lot and during those times, I’ve grown to love him more than a friend but he won’t feel the same way because I’m Harry, I’m the awkward gangly kid who talks slow and only two pair of jeans. I’m not hot, I’m not charismatic—I’m not anyone besides myself.” He looks at Liam. “Louis won’t like me more than a friend.”

“Harry,” Liam turns to cover the pot with the lid and sits next to him, “you don’t know that, okay? From what I’ve seen with you and Louis, he adores you. It’s like the sun shines out of your ass, if I’m being honest. He looks at you as if you have all the answers and so much more. He loves you and if he doesn’t then,” he ruffles his hair, “there’s always someone out there who will love you more and even have lots to give.”

“You really think so?” Harry asks with a smile planted on his lips.

Liam nods, “Of course.” He nudges him, “Now, come on. I know you’re an amazing cook—Louis told me—so mind helping me make dinner?” Harry agrees and they both stand up to cook.

Soon, both boys hear a car stop in front of the house and the door opens and in comes Louis with his book bag over his shoulder. He stops in his tracks when he sees Liam and Harry eating the spaghetti they made. “Oh hey, Haz, what are you doing here?”

“Um…” Harry looks at Liam.

Liam looks at Harry then back at Louis, “I invited him over.” He says. “I didn’t know what other spices to put and I know he’s a great cook so I called him.”

Louis snorts, “Li, it’s just spaghetti bro. But, fine.” He shrugs, putting his book bag on the couch and walking over to them to get a plate. “Let me have some. Let’s see if it’s as good as it looks like.”

He goes to grab some and Liam looks at him. “So… Harry told me you went on a date.”

Louis looks at him while he pours the sauce over the noodles, “I wouldn’t call it a date, per se. We didn’t kiss but I mean it’s obvious we like each other but…” he shrugs.

“How was it, then?” Harry asks, wiping the sauce off his face with the back of his hand.

“Great, I guess. He paid for the food, bless.” Louis laughs and sits on the chair in front of the table and twirls the noodles with his fork. “And just, we talked about a lot of stuff. That’s it, really. There’s no hand holding or kissing or anything romantic like that.”

“Do you like this boy?” Liam asks, chancing a glance over to Harry who’s waiting for Louis’ answer too.

“Define ‘like’.” Louis looks at Liam. “Because Greg is likeable—he’s charming, cute and honest to God, _tall._ But I mean, if I find myself being his boyfriend? Going to the same Uni as him and moving in with him in the future? Him proposing or hell, even me proposing and then getting married and then adopting a kid together, I don’t think so.” He shrugs.

“Then why are you even going out with him in the first place?” Liam asks.

Louis shrugs, “I don’t really know. Just.” He sighs. “Can we please not talk about this, Li? It’s too much for me.”

Liam nods, “Sure.” He puts his plate down on the sink, “I’ll just be in my room then if you need me.” Then he goes to his room, both boys waiting until his door shuts for Harry to sit next to him.

“Hey,” Harry puts his plate down next to him, “don’t get mad at Liam, okay? You know he’s just looking out for you. He just wants what’s best for you.”

Louis nods, “I know that and I appreciate it very much. It’s just sometimes he’s all up in my business, it makes me feel like every move I make or every word I say is being calculated by him.” He sighs.

“He loves you.”

“I know.”

**~**

**From: Ashton Irwin (WORK)**

_Hey bro, u remember those guys @ the club that u know from your bro’s school right?_

**To: Ashton Irwin (WORK)**

_Yea… what about them?_

**From: Ashton Irwin (WORK)**

_I got Preston, Alberto and Paul take our shifts again wanna go out and invite them? They seemed pretty cool and I think the pretty 1 likes you. ;)_

**To: Ashton Irwin (WORK)**

_Dude seriously, Zayn and I are just friends. He’s my bro’s literature teacher._

**From: Ashton Irwin (WORK)**

_I didn’t say a name, dick!! Haha so you admit that Zayn guy is pretty… DUDE YOU HAVE A CRUSH! IM TELLING THE GUYS ABOUT THIS_

**To: Ashton Irwin (WORK)**

_Tell them and I’m telling them about that foursome dream u had about them and u and how hard u got from it_

**From: Ashton Irwin (WORK)**

_Geez Payne I was just kidding -_______- but yea. Invite them or nah?_

**To: Ashton Irwin (WORK)**

_Invite them sure whatever_

**From: Ashton Irwin (WORK)**

_Cool. Mind contacting Zayn 4 me? I have Niall’s # and the George one’s # so I’m contacting them but contact Zayn yea? Just in case u know~ ;)_

**To: Ashton Irwin (WORK)**

_I don’t have Zayn’s # dick_

**From: Ashton Irwin (WORK)**

_I do_

Then a moment later, Ashton’s sends him Zayn’s number and Liam’s contemplating on telling Luke that Ashton was the one who prank called him saying his cat was stuck up in a tree last summer because _really? Ashton’s doing this on purpose_. But Liam has no other choice—he does, he’s just being in denial—so he contacts Zayn.

**To: Zayn the Hot Teacher**

_Hi Zayn it’s me Liam :) x_

**From: Zayn the Hot Teacher**

_Oh hi Liam. How’d u get my #? Xx_

**To: Zayn the Hot Teacher**

_I got it from my co-worker the blonde annoying one. ;) So anyways we were wondering if u and your friends would want to come clubbing with us again or go to a pub um I don’t really know what the guys have planned but… yea._

**From: Zayn the Hot Teacher**

_Haha sure thing is it a Friday or a Saturday because I think I’m not busy then? :D_

**To: Zayn the Hot Teacher**

_I think so? I’ll have to contact them again to make sure but are u in?_

**From: Zayn the Hot Teacher**

_Yea of course I’ll clear up my schedule and ask the others about it. X_

And Liam does not, I repeat _does not_ , spend the majority after that text hiding his face behind his pillow to prevent himself from squealing like a teenage girl, or like his brother Louis, out loud.

**~**

“HE LIKES YOU.” Niall shouts at him after he finishes telling the story to him, George, JJ, Jaymi, Josh and hot nurse Josh at the teacher’s lounge.

Zayn snorts, “No he does not.” He takes a sip of his coffee and sighs at the burn it does to his tongue and throat.

“It’s obvious, Malik,” Jaymi adds, “the hot fireman has got a crush on you and it’s pretty damn obvious.”

George nods, “Pretty much. I mean, isn’t Tomlinson his step brother?” Zayn nods. “I keep hearing him and Styles talking in the hallways about how Mr. Fireman keeps texting him apologizing on not being to check up on him whenever he comes around here. And I think I know why.” He winks.

“Why?” Zayn asks, feigning stupidity.

“Stupidity doesn’t look good on you,” JJ comments, “he likes you, dimwit.” He rolls his eyes. “He’s not been able to talk to Tomlinson because he keeps talking to you! You two are always gravitating towards each other whenever one of you sees each other. Don’t think we didn’t notice back at the club.”

Josh, the hot male nurse, nods, “He’s right, Zayn. You two were flirting back and forth and I get you were drunk but he wasn’t and you two were just, like, near kissing or even fucking on Jay’s counter.” Blush creeps up on Zayn’s cheeks at the comment.

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Zayn waves them off and stands up, drinking the last of his coffee, and putting it on the sink to wash it up. “He’s just being…er, polite.”

“Bollocks, Malik.” Josh shouts and he and the hot male nurse laugh, “That’s not politeness. He’s obviously flirting with you back! Just admit that there’s a spark.” He and the male nurse laugh again, causing a few curious glances. “Get it, spark? Because spark starts a fire and he’s a fireman!”

Jaymi rolls his eyes, “God, these two. Just because they share the same name, it feels like they share the same brain too.” He sighs. “But Joshua’s right, Zaynie, Mr. Hot Fireman was flirting with you and he obviously likes you back. I mean, who wouldn’t like you? You’re delectable.”

Zayn laughs, “Thanks, I guess.” The bell rings, signaling the first period and he sighs. “We’ll talk about this later, alright?” The six of them nod before he slings his book bag over his shoulder and walks out of the teacher’s lounge.

**~**

Harry enters first period to see Brad writing something in his little notebook; probably song lyrics. That’s the thing on why him and Brad are friends. They have the same nice curly locks that have girls and boys screaming and they dwell in to song-writing and poem-writing, whatever works.

“Hey,” Harry greets, flopping next to him, “new song for the band?”

That’s also another thing. All six of them are in a band. They play various covers and some originals that all of them—mostly Brad, Louis and Harry—have written and it’s nice; being able to play in front of small and big crowds with your friends.

Brad looks up from his notebook and nods, “Yeah, it’s a new song James and I have been working on.” He slides the notebook over to him, “Read the lyrics and see if it’s okay.” Harry does and skims over the lyrics, nodding to himself as he creates a tune in his head. “It’s a happy song, alright?” Harry looks at him. “I know you’re in to sappy and sad ones but this song is a very happy tune.”

Harry gasps, “I am not in to sappy and sad songs. I was thinking of a happy tune okay?” He rolls his eyes and closes the notebook.

“Oh, come off it. You’re in to sappy and sad ones—specifically unrequited love songs.” Harry stills. “Don’t think I didn’t notice the meaning behind ‘Don’t Let Me Go’ and why you kept on insisting _you_ sing it instead of me whenever we played gigs.” He sighs. “Seriously Haz, if you like Louis just—”

“Who said I like Louis?” Harry asks, voice going a pitch higher than his normal deep voice. He clears his throat. “I mean.” Brad rolls his eyes. “Please don’t tell Louis.” He leans in and whispers. “He doesn’t know okay? And will never know. Please, Bradley, I beg of you.”

“Fine,” Brad pushes him off, “just don’t call me Bradley again if you want to end up like Tris and get a bruise.” Harry nods quickly before he rests against his seat with a sigh of relief.

Louis comes in and sees them, “Oh hey, you two are early.” He says in greeting as he puts his bag on the chair in front of Harry.

Brad nods, “Yeah. The other guys are still sleeping apparently.” He waved his phone, “I texted him. All I got was grumbling, no response and a ‘ _fuck off, Simpson_ ’ from James.” He grins. “Lovely friends we have.” He comments, making Louis and Harry laugh.

**~**

Come Friday, Zayn’s in George’s car, driving on the way to _Midnight Memories_ a pub that Liam texted him to go at with him and his friends. Liam texted him saying Ashton got word that Louis Tomlinson along with Harry Styles and their friends and his students Brad Simpson, James McVey, Connor Ball and Tristan Evans—who are all in a band—are set to perform there for a gig and that they should go and watch to support.

“It’s weird that we’re watching them perform at a pub where they’re still underage to drink in said pub, don’t ‘cha think?” JJ had said when Niall told them about it.

“They’re just there to play music, JJ.” Jaymi says. “Plus, it’s obvious those boys have done everything _especially_ drink. You were young once.”

“I’m still young!” JJ defends himself. Jaymi just rolls his eyes at that.

Once they enter the pub, Zayn spots the bartender from the club, Jay, and the bouncer, Max, talking by the bar. “Jay works here, too.” Niall tells him when he sees him looking at them. They approach the two men. “Jay, Max!” He greets and gives them a hug.

Zayn looks around the pub to see if Liam’s here as Niall and the other guys talk with Max and Jay. He spots one of Liam’s co-workers, Michael—who’s sporting a different hair color now, blue—and approaches him. “Michael?”

Michael turns around and grins, “Hey, Zayn right?” Zayn nods. “Liam’s at the back, talking to Louis. Do you want to sit?” He gestures to the seat between him and the black-haired one, Calum, but declines.

“I’m with my friends.” He points over to his group. “But we’ll come around after they finish talking with the bartender.”

Calum nods, “Oh yeah, hey, since you guys are friendly with the bartender, do you think you can get us drinks? He’s not convinced we’re older than eighteen. I don’t know if I should be flattered or not.”

Zayn laughs, “Sure.” And then he goes to tell Jay to get him four drinks for the boys hanging out in one of the booths.

“Are you sure they’re not like eighteen or summat? Because I served them back at the club because the buff one paid for the drinks.” Jay asks as he pours each glass a beer.

Zayn nods, “Absolutely. They’re firemen, Jay.” Jay hums instead of answering anything else and slides the four drinks to him. As he walks off, three men walk toward to Jay who he greets with a ‘ _Siva! Tom! Nathan!_ ’

As he approaches the booth, he spots Liam slipping in next to Luke. “Hey,” He greets as he puts four glasses in front of each boy. Liam eyes the drinks and looks at Calum, “you told him to get you drinks, huh?”

Calum shrugs, “You took too long and the bartender was considering getting the bald guy to kick us out because we looked underage.”

“The act tonight _is underage_ I doubt it.” Liam rolls his eyes. “You could have waited for me, you know.”

“You took too long, Payne.” Ashton shrugs and takes a huge gulp of his beer. “Was Tommo nervous?”

Liam nods, “Yeah, I mean. It’s been a while since they booked a gig and he’s nervous so I had to give him a big brother speech. You know? Imagine them in their underwear and shit like that.” He looks at Zayn, who’s still standing there. “Oh, sorry, you wanna sit?” Zayn shrugs but nods and Liam scoots over, ignoring Luke’s groan at having to be squished against the wall and lets Zayn sit next to him, their thighs pressing against each other.

“So, is the act good?”

“I can assure you it is. Louis’s amazing at song writing and he and Harry, sometimes with the other guys, like to be holed up in his room and test out chords and lyrics, you know? It’s proper cool. I sometimes like to think they’re going to make it big.” Liam boasts and Zayn can feel the pride Liam has for his little brother and he couldn’t help but swell with affection for him.

“Attention, please.” An Irish accent speaks and they all look at the stage to see a tanned tall man. Liam looks at Zayn then back at the man and Zayn doesn’t notice that Liam’s friends and even _his_ friends do the same thing. “My name is Siva and I’m part owner of the _Midnight Memories_ pub.” Everyone in the crowd cheers and claps. “And I’m happy to present our act for tonight. I present to you _The Vamps_.” Then he walks off stage as the curtains pull.

He sees Brad and Harry at the front, both boys with guitars in hand. He sees Louis behind Harry who’s behind a keyboard set. He’s sees Connor and James behind Brad with a bass and guitar and in the middle in the back is Tristan behind his drum set.

“Good evening _Midnight Memories_ ,” Harry greets everyone with his charming grin, “we’re _The Vamps_ and  we’re going to perform a set of original songs and covers for you lot and we hope you enjoy it and if you didn’t, please pretend you did.” This elicits laughter from the audience and he grins cutely at them before they begin the song.

“ _I wake to find you’re already up now._ ” Brad begins to sing. “ _Pull back the curtain, smell the sweet refreshment of a brand new day. All out of bed at eleven-fifteen took in the perfect serenity you give me, everyday._ ”

“ _The telephone rings out, oh but you’ve no worry, you say forget the world and listen now._ ” Harry sings and then both of them jump in what Zayn’s assumes is the chorus.

Everyone’s having fun, as what Zayn can see. Even Siva, the owner, is bopping his head along with Jay, Max and two other guys. He looks over at his friends and sees Niall and Josh, the hot male nurse, dancing to the song and George, Josh and Jaymi jumping along to the beat while JJ watches on with a fond look. He looks back at the table he’s in and sees Michael and Calum slapping their hands against the table to the beat and Luke and Ashton tilting their head from side to side like little kids listening to a nursery rhyme.

And he looks back at Liam to see him looking at him with a fond smile that he couldn’t help but smile back.

**~**

After the first set, Brad spoke in to the microphone to say they were going to have a short break and to _‘not miss us too much_ ’ before leaving with the band to get hydrated.

“So,” Zayn says, leaning against the seat, “that fire prevention program you did this week was amazing.”

Liam grins, “You really think so?”

Zayn nods, “Yeah, I mean, you told me you were nervous about it because your knowledge in the rules were kind of rusty because you have to memorize it from the handbook now, yeah?” Liam nods also. “But I didn’t see it. You were on stage, taking questions left and right, you didn’t need the older firemen to help you. You killed it, mate.”

Liam looks down, his grin widening as blush creeps up his cheeks, “Thanks, Zayn.”

“Liam!” Louis calls as he jogs up to them with Harry, Brad, Tristan, James and Connor behind. He stops, seeing Zayn. “Mr. Malik?”

“Hey guys.” Zayn waves at them. “Awesome performance there, I loved the songs and your cover of that Ed Sheeran song.”

“You listen to Ed Sheeran?” Tristan asks.

Zayn rolls his eyes, “I’m twenty-five, Mr. Evans, not forty. But anyways, yes I listen to Ed Sheeran and your performance was incredible. I can’t wait for the next set.”

“Thanks a lot, Mr. Malik. That means a lot.” Harry says.

“Amazing performance lads,” Niall says, walking up to them and patting James on the shoulder, “just absolutely amazing! We were dancing and just having fun to your music.”

“Mr. Horan’s here too?” Connor asks, jaw dropping.

Niall nods, “Of course ‘m here. Along with Nurse Devine, Mr. Cuthbert, Mr. Hamblett, Mr. Shelley and Mr. Hensley.” All six boys groan. “What, what’s wrong?”

“This is so weird.” Brad comments, laughing. He looks behind and sees Siva signaling at them. “Guess we better go.” He smiles at Niall and Zayn, “Hope you guys enjoy it until we’re done.”

“If we still like it, we can buy you drinks.” Niall offers.

“ _Niall,_ ” Zayn hisses, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Niall rolls his eyes, “Fine, we won’t.” Then he’s back to grinning, “They have an awesome nacho platter, can we treat you guys to that then?” The six boys nod and then they’re off to perform the second set.

**~**

It’s weird, Harry presumes. The pub’s closing down and all that’s left is a big table with him and his band mates, his teachers, the local firemen department and the pub’s owners and employees. All of them are just having a laugh and the older men are turning the blind eye while Harry and his band mates drink some beer.

Harry’s learned Mr. Malik—Zayn, rather—is pretty cool. Well, he’s always known he was cool, as far as the concept a teenage boy like himself knows. The rest of his teachers are pretty cool, too. Like, Mr. Horan can be strict in music class and during Louis’ drama rehearsals but right now, he’s all smiles and laughter and occasionally stealing the last nacho before the co-owner of the pub, Tom, has to get up and get another batch.

Liam’s friends are pretty amazing, too. Despite having talked to Liam without Louis around, he’s always deemed him as stiff and reserved but now, in the comfort of his friends—and possibly because he’s beside Zayn—he’s loosened up. He’s even the one who started drawing on Ashton’s face—when the blonde suddenly passed out from all the drinking—and even started it by drawing a huge penis on his forehead before passing the marker to Calum.

He’s also having fun. Him and Louis are sitting next to each other, thighs pressed together as if that’s the only way all of them can fit—but not really—and laughing at another joke Nathan, the other co-owner of the pub, said.

It’s amazing—this impromptu lad’s night. So, it’s a shame when Tom looks at the clock hanging above the pub’s door and lets out a tsk, “Oh shit, lads, it’s almost four in the morning.” He laughs. “I think we all need to leave right now, yeah?”

“Oh shit,” Liam laughs also, “it _is_ late.” He nudges Louis, “We got to head home, yeah?” Louis lets out a yawn and he laughs again. “You’re such a kid, Tommo.” He groans when Louis nudges him as he stops yawning. Liam looks back at Ashton, who’s sleeping beside him, “Can someone bring him back home safely yeah?” Michael nods as he stands up to wake Ashton up.

Both Liam and Louis stand up and Louis looks over at Harry, “Would your Mum be mad if you came home late?”

Harry shakes his head, “Nah, I texted her a while ago I was gonna be late.”

“Would she mind if you stayed over at mine instead? I mean, you don’t have a car and it’s pretty late out now. Your house is farther from here.” Louis offers and Harry nods, accepting it.

“Hey Lou,” Connor says, a sleepy Brad hanging off his neck, “is it okay if your brother drops us off at mine?” He looks down at his sleepy friend, “I don’t think this one can handle going home alone.”

Louis looks over at Liam and sees him talking with Zayn; he rolls his eyes, and then calls him. Liam looks at him, flustered. “Can we drop Con at his house?” Liam nods before he goes back to talking to Zayn. “He’s proper head over heels with our literature teacher. It’s disgusting, really.” He jokes.

Harry laughs at that as they all say goodbye to everyone else and head in to Liam’s car where they have to squeeze in the back with Luke and Calum. Soon, each boy in dropped off and it’s just Louis, Liam and Harry. “Tonight was amazing.” Louis sighs as he leans back in his seat.

Liam nods, “Yeah, I’m glad you guys had fun.”

“I bet you did too. You kept on flirting with Mr. Malik back there.” Louis teases, laughing out loud with Harry when Liam’s cheeks redden. “You like him, don’t you?” Liam doesn’t say anything as he turns a corner. “Come on, Li, if you like him so much. Just tell ‘im.”

Liam casts a glance at him before he focuses back on the road, “Really?” Louis nods but he knows Liam can still see him through his peripheral. “You sure this isn’t weird for you? Let’s say he agrees to go on a date with me and it goes smoothly. This won’t be weird for you; your brother and teacher dating?”

Louis snorts and shakes his head, “Of course not. It’s obvious you fancy him. All you got to do is tell him.” Harry sees Liam looks at him through the rearview and he glares at him to which Liam smiles before he focuses back on the road.

Once they reach Liam and Louis’ house, Harry and Louis head in to Louis’ room, saying a ‘ _good mornight_ ’ to Liam. “You sure you want to go to sleep?” Harry asks. “I mean it’s almost five in the morning. I’m not sure—”

“Haz, it’s a Sunday. We don’t have homework so it’s best to just sleep in, yeah?” Louis says, taking off his shirt hastily, earning a shocked expression from Harry who immediately looks away and unbuttons his skinny jeans. “So, today was amazing, yeah? We did an amazing performance and we got to hang out with amazing people.” He flops down on the bed. “I wish we could do that again, do you think we could do that again?”

Harry laughs as he takes off his button down and lies down next to Louis, “If they want to. I think the guys wanted a repeat as much as we did. But maybe it’s just us, being younger and all—wanting to experience the adult life and having a couple of drinks with our mates. We’re still in high school, Lou. We have a few years before we get to experience that stuff legally.”

“Yeah, but a few months before we get to experience that every day, legally and illegally because _hello Uni_!” Louis says, not caring if he just squealed because _hello? He’s with Harry, everything’s comfortable with Harry._ Harry smiles at his enthusiasm. “Greg told me all the amazing things I get to experience at Uni. I mean, sure, the work would be hard but the parties, Haz!” He grins. “I can’t wait to go to my first University party.”

 _Oh yeah, of course. Harry completely forgot Louis’ still with Greg_ , “Yeah, he said it would be great?”

Louis nods, as much as he can while lying down, “Uh-huh and he told me a bunch of tips on how to cure a hangover and how to organize your clothes without clogging up you and your roommate’s closet. Just—I can’t wait to live independently, you know?” He sighs. “I mean, sure, Liam’s amazing. He’s been with me ever since—” he swallows, shaking his head and Harry resists the urge to rub his back in comfort. “—yeah, but he needs to live on his own. I feel like I’m pulling him down with still living with him. He needs to get out and date, you know? Find someone. Date them. Marry them. Move in with them and have kids with them. And I just feel like I’m pulling him away from it, yeah? This is why I have no problem with him fancying Mr. Malik. It’s because I feel like it’ll push him to think of himself this time, you know?” He starts playing with his fingers, “I just want him to be happy.”

“Lou,” Harry grabs his hand, “Liam’s happy giving you everything you deserve, okay? He’s happy making _you_ happy.”

“But if it means him having to work his ass off twenty-four-seven that I never get to see him most of the time then I don’t want it.” Louis shakes his head. “I don’t want him to end up like his Dad—my Dad.” He chokes up; tears on the edge of his eyes before he wraps his arms around Harry and burying his face in his chest, Harry feeling his tears wet his chest. He rubs his back, letting Louis sob on his chest. “I miss him so much.” He sobs, his grip on Harry tightening.

“I know, Lou, I know.” Harry whispers.

**~**

It’s a normal Monday, Zayn likes to think. But something’s missing, he thinks to himself as he walks the empty halls this morning. It’s quiet, _too quiet._ Oh right, he remembers. Ever since the fire prevention talk the fire department did, the students and faculty _finally_ realized how stupid they are with handling fire so now everyone’s practicing safety which means no more daily visits from the fire department—which means no more Liam.

He should be happy. No fire department means any chances of the school almost burning down but he’s got to admit, the stupidity of the school involving fire is the reason why his day is always complete. As just the thought of that, his phone beeps, signaling a message. He takes it out of his trouser pocket and smiles, seeing who texted.

**From: Liam the Hot Fireman**

_Good morning! :) It’s weird how we’re not on the way to your school because we got a call. Haha kind of miss it? Weird_

**To: Liam the Hot Fireman**

_IKR I was just thinking the same thing. :D_

He doesn’t get a response afterwards so he busies himself by going to the teacher’s lounge and making himself his morning cup of coffee. Josh enters the lounge and he greets him to which the other gives him a wave before he opens the fridge to rummage through to see if he can make himself a sandwich.

His phone beeps again.

**From: Liam the Hot Fireman**

_Do you wanna go on a date w me? I know this really cool restaurant!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D :D_

Zayn gasps, making Josh’s head turn towards him. “You alright, mate?” He asks, closing the fridge and munching on the sandwich—he assumes is Niall’s—and walks towards him.

“Liam just asked me out.” Zayn mutters but Josh hears it, grabbing the phone from him and reading the text.

“Oh my, God,” Josh mumbles then shoves the phone back to him, “don’t tell Nurse Devine, George or JJ about this okay?”

Zayn furrows his eyebrows, “What—”

“Just _don’t_ ,” Josh says, “now answer him!”

“What do I say?” Zayn hisses, panic rushing inside him. _Liam_ asked _him_ out?

“Say ‘yes’, duh!” Josh shoves him. “Now do it.”

“Fine, fine,” Zayn rolls his eyes, “geez.”

**To: Liam the Hot Fireman**

_SURE :) :) :) XXXXX_

“Wow Zayn, you’re so not eager.” Josh comments sarcastically.

“Shut up.” His phone beeps again and he sees a new text message.

**From: Liam the Hot Fireman**

_Oh my goodness I am so sorry I wasn’t the 1 who texted that!! It was Ashton I am so sorry!!!!!! D:_

But then a second later, another message pops out before Zayn has time to reply.

**From: Liam the Hot Fireman**

_Wait what? U said yes? :D OH UM NEVERMIND WHAT I SAID IN THE LAST TEXT!_

Then his phone rings, signaling Liam’s calling. He looks at Josh, who points at his phone so he answers it. “Liam?”

“You said ‘yes’.”

“I did.”

“I was being honest. Ashton texted that instead of me but I mean—I was being a wimp and I wanted to ask you out before but I couldn’t because I don’t know if you’ll say ‘yes’ so he did it for me—by stealing my phone by the way—and sending that but you said ‘yes’ and oh God, Zayn—”

Zayn feels himself grinning, “Liam, yes I agreed to go on a date with you. Why is that so hard to believe?”

“ _BECAUSE YOU’RE FUCKING PERFECT Liam said!_ ” A voice shouts in the background which Zayn assumes is Michael.

“Michael, shut the fuck up.” Liam shouts back then goes back to the receiver, “But, um… yeah, he’s right. You’re just— _you_ —and I’m just me and it’s… I don’t know where this is going.”

“Really,” Zayn says, feigning surprise, “I thought this was going where we talk about when we’re going on _our date_.” He feels giddy emphasizing it and he feels as if Liam’s giddy about it too.

“Um… I haven’t set a date where I’m not busy and I’m pretty sure you’re busy as well but, um. I’ll text you?”

“Yeah, of course, absolutely, I’ll wait for your text then.” Zayn’s eyes widen at how creepy that must’ve sounded. “Um… I mean…”

“No worries.” Liam laughs at the other line, “I enjoy talking to you, by the way. Um, Paul’s calling me over so I have to end this call soon, I’m really sorry. I’ll text you later, yeah?”

“Of course, bye Liam,” _I love you_ then Zayn hangs up. He looks at Josh, who’s grinning dopily at him, “what?”

“You two are so fucking adorable.” Josh gushes. “I want to tell the guys about this but we’ll have to wait until next week.”

Zayn raises his eyebrows, “Why next week?”

“I may or may not have made a bet with the guys with George and Niall about when you two were gonna go on a date. They said a week after the fire prevention talk, we said two weeks later. Guess they won but please don’t tell them that.” Josh begs. Zayn only responds with a sigh.

**~**

It was after school that Harry finally meets Greg. He’s walking out of the school with Tristan when he sees a car parked in front of the school and sees Louis in front of it. He’s about to walk over there when the car’s driver’s side opens and in comes out a freakishly tall guy. Well, not really, they look like they’re about the same height. He assumes its Greg when the boy— _man?_ —himself walks up to Louis and engulfs him in to a hug which Louis hugs back at.

“So, that’s Greg.” Tristan says beside him. “He reminds me of you, Haz.”

“What?” Harry diverts his attention from the two and looks at his friend.

Tristan gives him a careless shrug, “He reminds me of you. The dude’s freakishly tall, and he’s wearing the _tightest_ skinny jeans I’ve ever seen but he looks harmless. You know,” He gestures to the couple—Harry cringes at the word, “all cuddled up.”

“Oh.”

Tristan rolls his eyes, “Come on, Styles, it’s obvious you have a crush on Tommo.”

“I don’t—”

“I’m not dumb, Haz. You’ve had a crush on Louis since before I even met you. I actually thought you two were together until James told me you guys were just friends.” Tristan admits.

“Am I that obvious?” Tristan nods and he groans, “Really? Like, obvious in the sense he’ll notice I have a _massive_ crush on him?”

Tristan shakes his head, “Nah, I don’t think Louis’s like that. He’ll just think everything you do is a friend thing.” He shrugs, “So you gonna do something about that?”

Harry shakes his head, “I don’t think I will. I mean, he’s obviously happy with Greg. I don’t wanna intrude or anything. And it’s not like Lou will like me back.”

“You’ll never know.” Then as Tristan says that, he meets Louis’ eyes and the smaller boy beckons him over, still wrapped up in Greg’s arms. “He’s inviting us over, come on.” He grabs Harry by the wrist and walks towards the two.

“Guys,” Louis pulls away from Greg but the tall man still has an arm wrapped around him, “this is Greg.” Greg waves at the two of them. “Greg, this is Tristan and Harry.”

“Hi, nice to finally meet you guys.” Greg says, all smiles, and then looks at Harry. “Lou’s told me a lot about you guys—especially you.”

“Me?”

Greg nods, “Yeah, he says that you guys are in a band and most of the songs are written by you.” Harry flushes at the revelation. _Louis_ talks about _him_ to _Greg_? “And mate, I have to admit, I’ve listened to your demos. And the lyrics are amazing.”

“Thanks.” Harry politely smiles then looks at Louis. “Uh, hey we’re gonna go okay? Tristan wanted to go to this—place—and he’s been bugging me about it since we came out of school.”

Louis looks at Greg then at Harry and nods, “Oh, well, sure. I’ll text you later?” Harry nods and gives Greg a small wave before he walks down the sidewalk, not waiting for Tristan to catch up.

But when his friend does, Tristan’s giving him a glare, “Seriously?”

“What?”

“Dude, you’re jealous of Greg and Louis.”

“I am not.”

“Yes you are and you’re so fucking obvious, Harry, I think even Greg noticed.”

Harry’s eyes widen, “What the fuck, seriously?”

Tristan rolls his eyes, “Well, not really,” Harry lets out a sigh of relief, “but I mean, if you keep this up—giving poor Greg the cold shoulder—then they’re gonna notice that something’s wrong and they’re going to find out about your undying love for Louis.”

“It’s not—” Harry groans, “I didn’t give him the cold shoulder.”

“Uh, yeah you did. You weren’t typical Harry Styles whenever he meets a stranger with,” Tristan clears his throat and speaks in a deep and slow voice, trying to imitate Harry, “’ _hi, I’m Harry, nice to meet you. Do you want a cookie or a croissant? Because I can make both and you can just give me your address and I can send it to you!_ ’.”

“I have never offered anyone a croissant.” Tristan glares at him. “ _Fine,_ I don’t like Greg, okay? He gives me this vibes.” He makes a circular gesture with both hands.

“He gives you jealous vibes, you mean.”

“Do you want to go to that place you wanted to go or not?” Harry practically shouts at him.

“I didn’t want to go to any place. You just made that up.”

“Just because of that, we’re not going to that place you wanted to go.”

**~**

When Liam told his friends about his date with Zayn, he didn’t expect half of them to groan and glare at Ashton. “That’s technically cheating, you know.” Calum said he dug in to his pocket and grabbed a twenty and slammed it hard against Ashton’s palm.

“You didn’t specify any rules,” Ashton smirks, “we just agreed that if Liam asks Zayn out, Luke and I would win.”

“What are you, a lawyer?” Michael practically shouts at him before slamming another twenty on his hands.

“No, I’m just smart.” Ashton grins as Luke is also handed a twenty from both boys.

Liam shakes his head, “I can’t believe you guys betted on me and Zayn.”

“No, I’m pretty sure his friends did the same thing.” Calum casually says.

“Anyway,” Michael starts, “so when is this date?”

“I was thinking this Wednesday? I mean, it’s a school and work holiday right? You can cover my shift,” Liam grins, “if you’ll let me.” He adds.

All four boys exchange glances before they shrug, “Sure.” Luke says. “But,” He lifts his finger before Liam can let out a cheer, “we get to decide what you wear.” Liam rolls his eyes.

“Is there a problem, Payne?” Ashton glares at him.

Liam groans, “Yes, you guys are shit at clothes. I don’t wanna show up on my date with _Zayn_ in a _fancy restaurant_ wearing some outdated band shirt and tight pants with lots of rips on it. I’m twenty six years old.”

“Oh, and your Henley and low hanging jeans and your handkerchiefs are any better?” Luke mocks, placing his hands on his hips.

Liam glares at him, “Yes because I look hot in them. Harry and Louis said so.”

“You’d rather listen to a bunch of seventeen year olds than your own best friends?” Michael scoffs. “How dare you, Payne? I thought you were our friend!” Liam rolls his eyes and turns around and walks off.

“Hey, don’t you dare walk out on us, Mister!” Calum shrieks. “We weren’t done talking to you!”

“I don’t care.” Liam shouts as he turns a corner.

**~**

Zayn agrees their date would be on a Wednesday so now he and his friends is in his flat, on a Wednesday night, an hour and a half before Liam’s supposed to come, deciding on what Zayn should wear.

“He’s taking you where exactly?” Jaymi asks, looking up from his phone.

“We agreed on this fancy restaurant by South Boulevard.” Zayn answers, grabbing a rouge sweater and places it in front of his body. He looks up to meet his friends—minus JJ, who had to take care of his kid—who shake their heads. He sighs and puts it back in the rack.

“Oh, _Fireproof_?” Josh says, “I heard they’ve got the best fish there.”

“Why’s it called _Fireproof_?” Josh, the hot male nurse, asks. Niall looks at him fondly to which Zayn rolls his eyes.

“Because,” George starts, “ _you_ cook your own food there. Like, if you order, say, meat—you cook it. Each table’s got this grill-slash-stove thing. It’s proper cool.”

“How’d you know that?” Zayn asks and grabs an ebony button up and looks at Niall, who waves it off.

“I’ve been there once or twice.” George shrugs. He meets Josh’s gaze and rolls his eyes, “For business purposes. Not as a date, geez.”

“You’re a Chemistry teacher, Shelley. I don’t know what business purposes you had to go to that required going to a fancy restaurant.” Josh smirks. He ignores the middle finger George throws his way.

Zayn’s eye catches a piece of clothing, to which he remembers the amount of drunken hook ups he’s gotten during University because of it, and pulls it out and dangles it in front of his friends’ faces. He’s then faced with thumbs up from all of them. He grins and grabs his jet black skinny jeans and runs to the bathroom to get changed.

**~**

By six-fifty five sharp, Liam’s getting out of his car and walking up the steps to Zayn’s flat—Room 298 on the third floor (Liam tries not to smile at how that’s his birth date)—he’s nervous as hell if he’s being honest and the speech Louis gave him while he picked out clothes with Michael—because he’s the only one he trusts in his friends to not make a horrendous decision in clothing—earlier wasn’t helping at all.

( _“It’s going to be fine, Li. Just act natural—be yourself, more like, you know? Grin cutely at him, make sure your eyes are not seen when you smile because that’s the killer right there and if all else false, get under the table and blow him.”_ )

He reaches Zayn’s floor with only a minute until seven sharp and he knocks on the door. After the first knock, it opens, revealing Niall. “Hi Niall,” Liam greets because ever since their impromptu lad’s night, they’re all on a first name basis except for his brother and his band mates who still refer to Zayn and his co-workers as usual, “is Zayn ready?”

“Yeah, ‘course. He just needed to fix his hair.” Niall turns his head, “There you are!” He exclaims and right on cue, and in walks out Zayn looking _oh._

Zayn’s wearing a jam-colored Henley with one button undone and jet black skinny jeans and black boots. His face is shaven, making him look boyish, and his hair is up in a nicely done quiff.

“Wow.” Liam manages to choke out. “You look _great_.” He ignores Niall’s eye roll that goes back inside, closing the door behind him.

“You look great yourself.” Zayn says, taking in his outfit. He’s decided to go all black—a black shirt with a black leather jacket over it with a pair of black pants _that still hung low on his hips_ and his black boots.

“I look like I’m going to rob someone,” He jokes, “but thanks. Shall we?” He tilts his head to the direction of the hall and Zayn nods, them walking side by side as they reach Liam’s car.

**~**

“So, the Principal wasn’t put off when you went to the job interview and he saw your tattoos?” Liam asks over dinner.

Zayn shakes his head, “He wasn’t. Kind of hypocritical when he, himself, has a couple.” He grins as he takes a bite of the food he ordered.

“That’s wicked.” Liam says in awe. He grabs Zayn’s hand and pulls the sleeve further, “Tell me about them.”

“There’s not much to tell really.” Zayn admits, showing his _ZAP_ tattoo, “I got this because of my love for comic books.” He rolls his eyes, “I know right, a literature teacher who’s obsessed with comic books.”

“I think it’s amazing,” Liam tells him, “I’m a proper comic book geek myself,” He chuckles, “who’s your favorite superhero?”

“Iron Man, hands down. What about you?”

“Batman,” Liam laughs, “he’s always been my favorite since I was young. I even have a Batman apron I wear whenever I cook dinner for Lou and me.” He scratches the back of his neck, “I know it’s embarrassing.”

“It’s not,” Zayn grins, “I think it’s cute. I can’t wait to see you in it.” He winks and Liam flushes at that. “So Louis…” he trails off, “you guys are step brothers yeah?” Liam nods. “I know this is personal and its fine if you don’t have to answer it’s just that—”

“You wanna know what happened to our parents, yes?” Liam asks and Zayn stills, “It’s fine if you wanna know. I don’t have a problem with it.” Zayn nods. “So… um, where do I start? I guess I should start when Louis was young, his Dad died. His Dad was a fireman, too and he died saving _my_ Dad during a fire. Both of them were firemen and then afterwards, my Dad and I met Louis and his Mum and I dunno, maybe the lost of Dad’s best friend and Mum’s first husband caused a toll on them and they found comfort in each other and eventually got married. Then, two years ago, Dad and Mum went out of town for a vacation they’ve been saving up that was supposed to be their honeymoon so Louis and I stayed at home and then,” he sighs, “we got a phone call a week later. Um… apparently, they went home a week early to surprise us and it was dark, it was snowing and the roads were slippery and… you know the rest.” Zayn reaches out to grab a hold of Liam’s hand, “Luckily, I was already legal by then so I’m Louis’ legal guardian now.”

“Is that why you chose to be a fireman?”

Liam shrugs, “I guess so. I’ve always wanted to save someone’s life you know.”

And the night goes on with them exchanging stories, laughs, embarrassing moments about them and their friends and both of them have never felt lighter in their entire lives. So, while Liam excuses himself to use the restroom, Zayn takes out his phone and texts Niall.

**To: Nail Whore**

_Are u guys still in my flat??_

**From: Nail Whore**

_Fuck u Malik I was in the middle of giving hot nurse Josh a blowjob_

**To: Nail Whore**

_Haha you are a ‘nail whore’ but are u guys in my flat_

**From: Nail Whore**

_We left hours ago u can have sex with the hot fireman there now leave me alone josh is getting pissed @ u_

“You ready to go?” Zayn looks up to see Liam sitting down in front of him. He calls in a waiter for the bill.

Zayn nods, “Uh, yeah.” Liam grabs the bill, stopping Zayn from taking his wallet and pays for the meals himself and they both leave the restaurant and get in his car. The car ride to Zayn’s flat is filled with the voices of Jay-Z and Beyoncé blasting from the radio. When Liam stops in front of his apartment building, Zayn hesitates before he asks, “You wanna go inside? Have some tea and talk some more?”

Liam nods after a few seconds and they both climb out of his car, him locking it, and follow him back to his flat. Once they’re inside Zayn’s flat, he offers Liam some tea and goes to turn the kettle when Liam agrees for a cup. After he’s finished making tea, he brings both cups to the living room, where Liam is, and places it on the table in front of the couch.

“I like your flat.” Liam compliments him.

“Thanks.” His flat is amazing. His landlord had let him spray painted the walls and the blank walls have his hung artwork instead.

“You made all of this?” Liam asks and points at the New York-inspired graffiti he did on the wall around his window. Zayn nods. “I didn’t know you were an artist as well.”

“It’s just a hobby.” Zayn says, blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Yeah but you’re proper good at it. These works are amazing, Zayn. Have you ever tried selling them?” Zayn shakes his head, “Why not?”

“I’m not really confident in selling them, I guess. Because I know I’m not _that_ good at it plus some of the work here are very personal to me.” His eyes land on the painting hung on his wall of the necklace his Grandfather gave him before he passed. It was so dear to him and the details of it were so intricate that he had to make a painting out of it.

“I’d buy it.”

“Seriously, you’re not just saying that?”

“Nope, these works are amazing Zayn and I’m happy to know the artist behind them.” Zayn feels like he’s on cloud nine. Having Liam say these stuff about him, complimenting him and telling him he’s such an amazing artist is doing things to his brain and heart and stomach— “Can I kiss you?”

Zayn stills. Because _what?_ “What?”

“Can I kiss you?” Liam repeats, eyes trailing down to his lips. He looks back at Zayn’s hand and notices he’s not speaking, “Zayn?” Zayn is still, trying to keep his breathing at bay because _Liam wants to kiss him_ but he notices the worry lines forming on his forehead, “Don’t you want to? I just thought since we’re on a date—” He surges forward, grabbing Liam by the side of his face and kissing him deeply, eliciting a whimper from the fireman, who places his hands on his waist, his nails digging in.

**~**

“Your brother’s on a date with our literature teacher?” Connor asks, looking up from his text book. Both of them are in Louis’ room now. They were supposed to be studying but now they’re just talking.

“It’s insane, I know.” Louis shakes his head fondly. “I just hope if it doesn’t work out, Mr. Malik won’t put everything out on me and fail me, you know? I happen to like literature.” He glares at Connor when he snorts.

“Anyway,” Connor said, “how’s Greg? Tris told me you introduced him and Harry to Greg.”

“It’s going well; I mean he’s been sweet and a gentleman. I just—” He scrunches up his face, “I don’t know how to put this.”

“Why, is there something wrong?” Connor frowns. “If he’s hurting you, I can have James beat him to a pulp. Hey, your brother is a fireman too and he has big and tough fireman friends—”

“Connor,” Louis snaps and his friend calms down, “Greg is not hurting me. He’s doing the opposite, actually. It’s just that, him and Harry,” he sighs, “I can feel something between them.”

Connor’s eyes widen, “Feel what?” Louis looks at him weirdly, noticing his change in tone and movements. “Feel something? You’re feeling something for Harry? What?” He asks the last question in a high pitched voice and Louis would’ve laughed at that if he wasn’t so curious on why his friend is acting like this.

“Yeah…” he answers slowly. “It’s just that, when I introduced Harry and Greg to each other, there was, like—how do I put this?—tension, I guess. They’re both not smiling, just grimacing. I know what they look like when they smile and it’s not like that.” He frowns. “I hope nothing’s wrong between them. I would hate to see my two favorite people fight.”

“ _Hey_!”

“Hey.” Louis greets back casually, ignoring the playful glare Connor throws his way.

“Louis—”

“Geez Connor,” Louis rolls his eyes and glares at him, “we’re supposed to be _studying_ can you please not talk to me while I’m doing it? I’m losing concentration!” Connor glares back at him when he sees the playful smirk set on Louis’ lips and results to rolling his eyes instead and focusing back on his textbook.

“You know,” Connor starts, “Harry really cares about you.”

Louis nods, thinking about how genuinely true that is. He smiles. “I know.”

**~**

“So, tell me all about it.” Ashton asks when Liam comes to work the next day.

Liam looks at him amused, “There isn’t anything to tell, Ashton.” And he proceeds to walk in to the locker room.

“Bullshit!” Ashton shouts. “You have that after-sex glow.” He follows him inside the locker room and leans against the locker beside Liam. “Come on, Payne, at least start at the part where you both wake up after the sex.”

“We didn’t have sex, okay?” Ashton furrows his eyebrows. “We just made out and got each other off, that’s it. We both agreed that we would wait until we actually have sex.”

Ashton takes a step back, “Seriously?” Liam nods. “I didn’t take any of you two to be those ‘wait-for-the-right-moment’ kinds of people.”

“We aren’t but I wanted to see him again and he does too and,” He leans in to whisper, “he wants me to fuck him while I wear my uniform on.”

“ _Dude_ ,” Ashton leans away from him and takes a step back, “that’s— _dude_.” He steps in and whispers, “Mr. Malik has a uniform kink?”

“Apparently so,” Liam smirks, “I think it’s hot.”

“ _DUDE,_ ” Ashton shrieks, taking two steps away from him. “I didn’t need to know you get turned on by that.”

“You asked!” Liam shouts back, laughing, when Ashton runs out of the locker room with his fingers pressed against his ears and screaming ‘ _la, la, la_ ’.

“What’s his problem?” Preston asks when he comes in the locker room, head still turned at where Ashton just run off to. Liam responds with a shrug to which Preston just shakes his head.

**~**

“Look at him,” Niall whispers to George and Jaymi and points at Zayn, who’s smiling as he makes himself a cup of coffee, “he’s so in love. It’s fucking ridiculous. He’s _never_ smiles before he gets his coffee and he doesn’t even smile after that.”

“I can hear you.” Zayn says and then afterwards _giggles_.

“Jesus.” Niall mutters.

“Shouldn’t you be happy too?” Josh asks from across from him. Niall looks at him. “I mean, you and Nurse Devine got it on last time.”

Niall shrugs, “Yeah but, like, the after-sex glow only lasted a few minutes after he came inside me, it didn’t reach _until Monday_.” He playfully glares at Zayn.

“I didn’t need to know that,” Jaymi mumbles before taking a big gulp of his coffee, “I seriously didn’t need to know that.”

“So, are you guys dating now or something?” George asks.

“We will be once we go on a date but, I think so?” Niall says. “I mean, I like him and he likes me. He’s hot, he says I’m hot so.”

George nods, “That’s great Nialler but I was talking to Zayn.” Niall looks up and sees Zayn looking at him with amusement and a smile playing on his lips.

“Whatever.” Niall scoffs.

“So?” George looks at Zayn.

Zayn shrugs and smiles against the rim of his coffee cup before taking a sip and then speaks, “Well, he’s planning on taking me out again. So, uh… yeah, I guess we’re dating.”

“Well that’s great!” Josh beams. “I mean, you’ve been pining over him for months now. It’s a nice change to be actually dating him.”

Zayn blushes, “Yeah.” He looks down, stirring his coffee with the spoon. He looks at Niall, “Hey, Niall, we never really got to ask you about that play you’ve been working on with Tomlinson.”

Niall nods, “Oh yeah, I was going to talk to him about that when we were at _Midnight Memories_ but I mean, it’s a pub. It’s a weekend, you know? Even _I_ know it’s stupid asking my student about a play during a weekend at a pub where we’re both supposed to be enjoying. But the principal said we could postpone it for a while because of the glitch that did to my hand.” He waves his already healing hand. “But maybe later, we’re having a club meeting.”

“That’s good. You know I’m still helping with the lines and stuff, yeah?”

“Of course, Malik—you know I can’t work with lines without them sounding like they were written by JJ.” He cackles. “Plus, you’re in to the whole literature thing—with you teaching it and whatnot—and you’re proper head over tits for fireman Payne so I believe the script we’re going to come up is sick!”

Zayn puts his coffee cup down and places his hand over his chest then pretends to wipe a fake tear, “Oh Horan, you have such a way with words.”

“He does,” Nurse Devine says, standing by the door and strides over to Niall, “got me to take my clothes off once he got inside my flat.” Niall laughs as he plants a kiss on his cheek.

“That is weirdly adorable, I seriously don’t know why.” Jaymi states as everyone except the loved up couple nods in agreement.

**~**

**From: Liam the Hot Fireman**

_What time are you vacant at Wednesday?_

**To: Liam the Hot Fireman**

_11 to 1 why_

**From: Liam the Hot Fireman**

_Awesome! I’ll pick u up then. See you cutie ;)_

And Zayn didn’t spend the whole day grinning like mad when he was discussing to his class about character deaths.

**~**

As Zayn gave the Year Ten a seatwork on who their favorite author is—that isn’t J.K. Rowling, John Green or even Stephanie Meyer or _fuck_ E.L. James—he grabs his phone from his desk and opens the camera, moving it to the front camera and aiming it at himself. He checks his hair. It’s getting long so he didn’t really put products in it and just let it hang on his forehead. The guys said he looked adorable and so did his other co-workers. Hell, he’s even getting compliments from his student.

“Mr. Malik?” Zayn looks up and sees Kathy Richards—one of his favorite students, if he’s being honest—clutching a two paged paper. Her hair is tied in a high ponytail. “Here’s my work.” She says and places it on top of his desk.

Zayn looks over at her paper and smiles, “Thanks Kathy. You can just sit there and do any other work you have in other subjects or maybe listen to music until the times up, yeah? Just don’t bother any of your classmates.”

Kathy nods, “Thank you Mr. Malik.” She turns to leave but then she points at his phone, “Are you going somewhere?”

Zayn puts his phone down and nods, “Yeah, I am—after this class is over.”

Kathy smiles, “Oh, okay. I hope you and him have fun.” Then she turns back around and goes to sit back to her seat and pulls out her earphones.

It’s no secret at their school that most of the faculty—that includes Zayn, obviously—is gay. Sure, there are still homophobic remarks being thrown around the halls but it never affects the way they work and teach the children. Plus, most of the children here respect them, actually. And so far, no parents have expressed concern that the people teaching their children are gay.

Once class is over, Zayn packs his stuff up and walks out of the school, waiting by the bench under the large oak tree for Liam. He takes out his phone and texts Niall that he won’t be having lunch with him during twelve because he’s out with Liam.

**From: Nail Whore**

_Use a condom :) x_

He rolls his eyes and jumps when he hears a car beep. He looks up and sees the same car he and Liam rode in to the restaurant. The window to the passenger side rolls down and Liam leans in to wave, “Hi Zayn!” and beckons him over to come inside the car.

Zayn giggles and pockets his phone before slinging his book bag over his shoulder and runs to the car. He gets inside and gives Liam a serious look, “You know you’re not supposed to honk your horn at this time. There are still classes going on.”

“Oops.” Liam shrugs and Zayn laughs at just how _adorable_ Liam looks. He wants to kiss him but doesn’t know if he should. I mean, they are going on a lunch date today right? So, it must be appropriate to kiss him, right? Sensing his internal debate, Liam grins at him before leaning in and planting a chaste kiss on his lips. He pulls away, “Let’s go?” Zayn nods silently as Liam drives.

**~**

Liam pulls over in front of an ice cream shop. “Ice cream,” Zayn looks at the sign then at Liam, “in October?”

He nods, “Yeah, I mean the cold is just settling in. I think it’s appropriate for ice cream, you know?” He frowns. “Or do you want something else? Because I know another place we can go to.”

“It’s alright.” Zayn assures him, placing his hand on Liam’s. “Come on. I’ve been craving for a mint chocolate.”

Liam laughs and nods, both of them getting out of the car and going inside the shop. They both order an ice cream—a mint chocolate for Zayn and a cookies and a cream for Liam—with Liam paying for it.

“I offered to take you out, let me.” He says. After they both get their ice creams, Liam grabs his hand and leads him out. They both cross the street to a park and sit on one of the benches.

They idly take their time licking their ice creams, hands still linked until Zayn looks at Liam. Liam feels him looking and looks back, smiling at he continues to lick the cream running down his cone.

“You know it’s inappropriate to look at someone while you’re licking something.” Zayn blatantly states.

Liam splutters, leaning forward a bit and the ice cream catching his nose and lips. He laughs. “God, look what you did.” He playfully glares at Zayn. “You caught me off guard.”

“Sorry.” Zayn laughs. “I didn’t mean to.” He reaches forward and wipes the ice cream off the bottom of Liam’s lip, “There.” He looks at him lustfully as he places his finger inside his mouth, licking the ice cream off his lip.

“Zayn,” Liam groans, “don’t do that.”

Zayn giggles, “Sorry.” He gestures to his nose, “I missed a spot, apparently.” He leans forward against and licks the ice cream off his nose. He leans back and grins innocently. “There, good as new.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “You are such a fucking tease, Zayn.”

“I try.” He shrugs, smirking and then winking at Liam. They then spend the whole of Zayn’s vacant with both of them finishing off their ice creams and talking.

**~**

“Are you sure you still want me working with the props Mr. Horan?” Louis asks, twisting his fingers around in nervousness. “I mean, you remember last time right?” His eyes cast down to the thin bandage wrapped around Niall’s hand but Niall waves him off.

“I told you, no worries there Louis. Everything’s fine.” Niall gives him a bright smile. “I still trust you, mate. It was just an accident. Now if you’re worried so much, why don’t you ask help from curly yeah?”

Louis lifts his eyebrow, “Are we talking about Brad or Harry?”

“The one you’re in love with?” Niall shrugs. “I don’t know. Why are you friends with a lot of curly-haired people?”

Louis’ eyes widen, “What, me, in love with Harry? Sir, Harry’s my best friend. I am _not_ in love with him!”

Niall looks taken aback with his outburst, “I didn’t even say Harry’s name, Tomlinson, chill out. Do you want me to give you detention?” Louis shakes his head. Niall nods. “Good.” He laughs. “Geez Louis, are you okay?”

“Sorry,” Louis mutters, “you just caught me off guard I guess. I didn’t mean to shout.”

Niall looks at Louis, his head cast down in shame, “Hey mate, it’s alright.” He pauses. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Louis looks up at him. “I may not be the guidance counselor but I _am_ gay so maybe I can help.” He says it as if it’s a question and Louis smiles at that.

“It’s not anything like that. I have a boyfriend, by the way.” He smiles. “Just, I don’t know. Haz is my best friend, always have been ever since. I love the other boys, I already do but Harry’s been with me through everything and sometimes I get certain feelings, you know?” Niall nods. “Like, there’s something more platonic about this.”

“So, you mean to say you have a boyfriend but you think you have feelings for your best friend?” Louis nods. “Who’s your boyfriend anyway? I never see you talking to anyone at this school besides Styles, Simpson, Ball, McVey and Evans.” Niall’s eyes widen, “It isn’t one of them besides Styles, is it?”

“No!” It’s Louis’ turn to be surprised. “I don’t see them that way. And to answer your question, it’s Greg.”

“I have a brother named Greg.”

“Greg _James_ , Mr. Horan.”

“What the fuck, Grimshaw’s friend?” Niall practically shouts, ignoring the fact he cursed in front of one of his students. Well, when he was in the pub with them, he kept shouting curses at Max though.

“He’s not bad, Mr. Horan.” Louis frowns. “Sure, Nick’s— _that_. But Greg is different; he does actually oppose to everything Nick does.”

“Still though, Louis,” Niall shakes his head, “those two are friends and friends are, well, friends because they have something in common and I don’t know about you but when Grimshaw was still studying here, he pulled a lot of shit with Greg involved.”

Louis’ frown deepens and he shakes his head, “With all due respect Mr. Horan but that’s not true. I talked to Greg about that and he said he only took half the blame for Nick but he never participated in the stunts he pulled.”

Niall sighs, “Well, I’m sorry but you must’ve been lied to. We have footage all around the school with him involved.” Louis looks at him incredulously. “I’m sorry Louis.”

“Yeah,” he mutters, “me too. Um…” he shakes his head, as if that’ll erase their conversation. “I have to go.”

Niall nods, “Okay. We have another meeting tomorrow, is that alright?” Louis nods as he quickly leaves.

**~**

Harry pushes his locker close and zips his bag up. “I’m ready.” He tells Connor and Tristan.

“Should we wait for Louis?” Tristan asks. “Isn’t he at his drama club meeting or summat?”

Harry nods, “Yeah, let’s wait outside.” They start walking down the halls to get outside when they feel Connor stop walking. He looks back at Connor, “Con, you okay?”

Connor nods, eyes still transfixed at something stuck to the wall beside the lockers, “Yeah, just…” he trails off, eyes skimming over what he’s looking at.

Harry and Tristan look at each other and stand behind him, seeing that he’s looking at a poster. “The Halloween dance,” Tristan states, “I forgot about that.”

“Who’re you bringing to the dance?” Harry asks Connor.

Connor shrugs, “I haven’t thought of anyone, actually.”

“Then why are we standing here looking at the damn poster?” Tristan groans. “We don’t even take these seriously.”

“We don’t,” Connor agrees, “but I take my costumes seriously. I’m trying to think of a costume I could wear this year. That’s why I’m looking at the poster—for inspiration.”

Tristan snorts, “Dork.” And grabs his shoulder, dragging him away, “Come on, you can think about your costume outside while we’re waiting for Louis.”

“Are you asking Louis to the dance, Harry?” Connor asks as the three of them start walking outside of the school.

“I don’t think so.” Harry sighs. “He’s with Greg, remember? Maybe he’ll bring Greg to the dance instead.”

“Haz, I don’t know if you’re forgotten or that’s just your unrequited love head talking but the school doesn’t allow outsiders to come to any school events unless it’s a program or a sports game.” Tristan says. “So, I don’t think Greg will be at the dance.”

“Oh,” Harry ponders over this, “yeah but Louis won’t want to go with me. I’m his _best friend_ ; we might do something like just go together like we do every year.” Tristan and Connor look at him with a bored expression. “What? What did I do?”

“Hey guys!” Louis greets as he bounces down the steps until he gets to them. “Thanks for waiting for me.”

Connor feigns surprise, “Waiting for you? We were just leaving; we didn’t know you were even in the school.”

Louis fake laughs, “Very funny now come on, let’s go. I’m tired and I wanna go to sleep.”  He walks ahead of them, quickening his steps.

Harry furrows his eyebrows and follows after him. He grabs his wrist, making him stop. “Hey Lou, you okay?”

Louis pulls his wrist away from him abruptly; Harry taking a step back in shock. “I’m _fine_ , Harry.” He snaps and walks off, leaving his friend confused.

“What’s his problem?” Tristan asks as both he and Connor reach Harry.

“I don’t know.” Harry says with worry evident in his tone.

**~**

It’s been days and Louis is still in a foul mood. It’s just that, after what he and Mr. Horan talked about, he’s been having second thoughts about his relationship with Greg and at what his friendship with Harry even stands anymore.

“Louis!” Mr. Horan shouts from the seats in the school theater.

“Yes Mr. Horan?” Louis shouts back but still maintaining a calm exposure even though he wants to huff and leave rehearsals already. He looks over at his partner for the scene, a girl named Allison, and sees that she’s looking as stressed as Mr. Horan is.

“This is a scene where you proclaim your love for Allison, okay?” Mr. Horan says from down the stage, worry lines forming on his forehead. “You’re supposed to at least maintain the right tone for the audience to hear but still come off as if she’s the only one you want it to hear.”

“That’s what I’m doing.” Louis _almost_ snaps. And if he did, Mr. Horan ignores it.

“That’s the thing, mate. You’re not. It’s like you’re trying to force it in to your that you love her so much and even she and the audience won’t get that.” Mr. Horan sighs. “C’mere, Lou. Okay, everyone, we’re going to have a five minute break!” Everyone in the theater lets out a sigh of relief—especially Allison—and walks off to make use of their break.

Louis jumps off the stage and sits next to Niall, “Yes Mr. Horan?”

“Mate, are you okay?” Niall asks, frowning at him. Louis hesitantly nods. “Louis, come on, you can tell anything.” Louis stays silent. “Is there something going on at home?”

“No, Mr. Horan.”

“Well, is it something school-related? Mate, finals are next month. There’s no need to rush, you know.”

Louis shakes his head, “It’s not anything school-related, sir.”

“Is it something about Harry, then?” Louis stills. “Oh.” Louis looks at him. “What’s up, mate?”

“I don’t know.” Louis sighs. “I guess it has something to do with what we talked about.” He says as if it’s a question. “It got me thinking about a lot and maybe it might’ve made me a bit stressed out?”

Niall sighs, “Look, Louis, I’m sorry if I made you stressed out. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s alright, Mr. Horan.” Louis assures him. “It got me thinking a lot, actually.” He sighs. “Maybe I like Harry more than a friend.” He notices Niall’s beam. “But,” Niall’s smile drops and Louis tries not to laugh at that, “Greg is amazing. He’s been nice to me, always treating me right.”

“But Harry does the same, right?” Niall points out.

Louis slowly nods, “More actually.” He hears himself saying. “He’s my best friend; we do almost everything together—even the smallest things. He’s always been with me, he’s…” he trails off and ends up whispering, “everything to me.” He looks at Niall, “Mr. Horan, I think I’m in love with Harry.” He shakes his head, “No, no. I _know_ I’m in love with Harry.”

Niall grins, “That’s great, Louis!”

“I always thought that the feelings I had for him every time we’re together was just a friend feeling but you don’t get like a bunch of butterflies in your stomach when you’re with the one you like, right?” Niall shakes his head. “With Greg, I just felt happy, that’s it. But with Harry, I’ve realized I’ve felt happy _and_ safe with him. He can protect me at anything and I tried to hide all these feelings in the back of my head but every time I’m with Harry, they just come rushing back and telling me that there’s _something_ more with Harry. Maybe that’s why I’ve been in a bad mood these past few days; it’s because I wouldn’t let myself accept the fact that I’m in love with Harry.”

“Louis…” He feels Niall place a hand on his shoulder, “so what’re you gonna do then?”

“What do you mean?”

“Obviously, you’re going to tell Harry that you’re gone for him.”

“What? No!” Louis practically shouts, earning a few glances from the people inside the theater. He shakes his head, “Absolutely not, Mr. Horan. This could ruin our friendship!”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought before I told Nurse Devine I liked him,” Niall rolls his eyes, “and now we’re dating.”

“But that’s different, that’s… we are not like you, okay? Harry and I work differently. I know he’s gay but that doesn’t mean he’ll like me!” Louis whines. “I’m _me_ , for God’s sake.”

“And what’s wrong with being you?” Niall rhetorically asks. “You’re an amazing student, Louis and sure as hell, you’d make an amazing boyfriend for Harry. If you didn’t tell me you were dating Greg James, I would assume you and Styles were fucking.”

“Mr. Horan!”

“What?” Niall rolls his eyes. “We crossed the line of professionalism ever since we drank together at the pub with the other guys. Come off it, Tomlinson.” He sighs. “Now Louis, listen, you’re an amazing person from what I know so far and Harry would be an idiot not to fall in love with you, alright?” He pats Louis on the shoulder. “Now after this rehearsal, which ends in half an hour, I expect you to come up to Harry and profess your undying love for him.”

“It’s not that—”

“—easy, I get it. But it’s not easy if you make it out to be. So, just go up to him and do it.”

“And what if he doesn’t like me back?”

He watches as Niall stills, mouth open a bit before he closes it again then opens it again, “Um…” he glances up the ceiling, “we’ll think of something.” Both of them laugh. He stands up, “Okay! It’s been more than five minutes! Let’s go! We still have half an hour, everybody!”

And the last half an hour of the practice goes without a hitch, even having Allison grinning at Louis before they all pack up and leave rehearsal.

**~**

Zayn realizes its October and the Halloween dance is nearing when he sees the janitors, and even Niall, setting up fake webs across the school halls. The dance is brought up when they were in the lounge, during their break.

“Hey Zayn,” Niall walks up to him and sits down beside him, “the principal just called me in to say we’re the chaperones for the dance.”

Zayn groans, “But I don’t wanna chaperone to some stupid dance!”

“Hey!” Jaymi snaps from across the table. “The committee, Ms. Daniels and I worked hard on that _stupid dance_.”

“If there’s a mascot like last time then I’m still calling it a stupid dance.” Zayn deadpans.

Jaymi sighs, “We got rid of that. We decided it did make the dance a bit stupid.”

“Well that’s good it means I’m in then.”

“Oh!” Niall snaps his fingers. “And the principal says one of the lads from the fire department is gonna be there.”

“Why?” JJ furrows his eyebrows. “Isn’t our school, like, on its second week on not having a fire-related accident?”

Niall nods, “Yeah, but you never know.”

“Who are they gonna bring?” Zayn asks with a tint of hope laced in his tone.

Niall laughs, noticing it, “The principal doesn’t know yet. It’ll be a surprise.” He winks.

“I hope its Liam.” Zayn sighs. “I always wanted to dance with him while he’s wearing a fireman uniform.”

“Dance or fuck?” George teases.

“Oh piss off, Shelley!” Zayn shouts, throwing a piece of crumpled tissue at him. He lifts his chin up, “I am a twenty-five year old literature teacher; I have class alright?”

“Sure you do.” Niall sarcastically teases.

“Shut up.” Zayn growls, throwing another crumpled tissue at him.

“Where do you even get these tissues?”

**~**

It’s been days since Louis admitted to himself that _yeah, I’m in love with Harry_ and surprisingly, it’s not eating him out inside like he thought it would. But what is eating him out inside is the fact that he’s still with Greg. Greg’s amazing, don’t get him wrong and he needs to break up with him because of the whole thing but he can’t bring it up with himself because, well, _Greg’s amazing_ and he knows he looks and sounds greedy, not letting a good guy go even if he’s in love with the perfect guy.

And he needs to talk to this with someone before things get out of hand.

He just hoped he did it before Greg said he loves him.

“I love you.”

Louis’ breathe hitches as he stares at Greg then back at their intertwined hands. Before lunch, Greg texted him saying he wants to meet up with him during lunch in his car because he wants to spend time with him. He wasn’t expecting this.

“Louis, I know we’ve been dating for a few weeks but I really love you.” Greg continues to confess, eyes still fixed at their intertwined hands. “I know you don’t feel the same _yet_ ,” _never actually since I’m in love with my best friend_ “but I just want you to know that. I’m not pressuring you or anything, alright?” Greg finally looks up at him and smiles, “I just want you to know that I love you.”

“Greg…” Louis finds himself calling.

“Yeah, babe,” Greg smiles, “what is it?”

“I’m sorry,” He but all whispers, “but I don’t feel the same way.”

Greg continues to smile, “It’s alright. I know it’s pressuring but that isn’t what I intend. You have all the time in the world; _we_ have all the time—”

Louis shakes his head, feeling his heart rate pick up and his eyes well up because _fuck, he doesn’t deserve this okay? Greg doesn’t deserve this._ “No, Greg. I don’t feel the same way. Not now, now ever.” His heart breaks, seeing the smile drop off his face and he doesn’t want that. He may not love Greg like he does with Harry but he loves him very much and he doesn’t want to see Greg suffer like this.

“Babe, what are you saying?” He can feel his heart breaking more, hearing how Greg’s voice becomes smaller, as if he’s holding back his tears.

“Greg, I’m so sorry but I’m breaking up with you.” He finally says.

He knows he should feel relief, finally freeing himself from this torture of tying Greg down from the one he’s truly belongs to but he feels nothing but pain, seeing the tears stream down Greg’s cheeks.

“What.” Is all his _ex-boyfriend_ can muster up; tears continuing to run down and eventually he lets go of Louis’ hands to cup his face. “What are you saying, babe? I don’t understand. What—I thought—”

“I’m so sorry, Greg. I just… I love you, too, okay? But not in the way you want.”

“Louis…” Greg sobs. “Is it someone else? Do you love someone else? Is that why you won’t love me back?” He continues sobs as Louis stays silent. “Is it Harry?” His face morphs in to shock, as if he sees the answers through Louis’ blue eyes and he lets go, leaning against his seat, “It _is_ Harry. Fuck.” He slams his hand down on the steering wheel, surprising Louis as Greg presses down on the horn.

“Greg, I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, me too,” He mutters. He finally looks up at Louis, “I think you should go.”

“Greg—”

“Go!” Greg yells, startling Louis. He grabs his bag and scrambles out of the car, wiping the tears he didn’t realize were dried up on his cheeks.

He’s thankful Greg didn’t bring him somewhere else and just wanted to talk to him in the school parking lot so he runs back inside, not caring how cold and windy it is right now. He runs up the steps inside the school, ignoring Andy Michaels, the hall monitor, who looks more worried for him than annoyed that he went out of the school.

He doesn’t go to the cafeteria, where he knows Harry and their friends are, but instead he goes to the room where his next class is—literature. He doesn’t know if Mr. Malik is there but he hopes he won’t mind if he stays there instead. Once he does get there, he’s quite relieved that Mr. Malik isn’t there— _probably in the teacher’s lounge texting my brother_ —so instead, he goes to the back of the classroom and flops down there, sobbing uncontrollably.

Soon enough, when he realizes the tears have stopped falling and the only thing he’s doing is gaining his normal breathing, the bell rings, signaling lunch is over. He doesn’t care if someone comes and sees his ugly state—red, puffy eyes, tear-stained cheeks and mussed up hair from running it with his fingers a lot—and reacts. He’s just broken that he hurt Greg.

Luckily, or unfortunately, the one who comes in first is Harry; the boy notices how the room’s lights aren’t even turned on yet so he turns them on and he turns, seeing Louis and jumps. “Fuck!” He shouts, clutching his chest. He realizes its Louis and sees how ruined he looks. “Louis? Louis!” He gasps, running over to him and dropping his bag as he drops down beside him. He cups his face, running his thumbs down his cheeks, “Shit, what happened?” Louis still doesn’t respond, only looking at him. “Louis, come on, talk to me.”

“Haz,” Louis whimpers, breaking down again with a sob and engulfing Harry in a hug. Harry feels Louis’ tears staining his shirt and he does nothing but rub his back comfortingly, “Harry.” Louis croaks.

Harry shushes him, “Its fine, Louis, I’m here. Everything’s fine.”

Once Mr. Malik comes in, Harry reluctantly lets go of Louis and asks Mr. Malik if he and Louis can be excused for the rest of the hour. Mr. Malik notices Louis’ state and nods, writing them both off excuse letters and both boys leave.

And as Harry and Louis sit outside of the school, by the bench, with Louis resting his head against Harry’s shoulder with Harry playing with his hair, he doesn’t ask any questions and Louis’ thankful for that.

“You know you have to tell me eventually, right.” Harry tells him a few minutes later.

“I know,” Louis mutters but Harry hears him, “and I will; just not right now.”

**~**

**From: Babe :) xx**

_I know it’s not my place but I came inside the classroom earlier and I saw Louis and Harry and Louis looked like he was crying. Do you mind talking to him about it later? I got kind of worried and Harry asked if I could excuse them both. :( X_

**To: Babe :) xx**

_It’s alright babe. Thanks for caring and ok I’ll go ask him about it when he gets home x_

That’s why when Liam gets home later at midnight, he hopes Louis is still awake and is thankful he is. He knocks on Louis’ bedroom door and opens, seeing him lying on his bed, wearing his pajamas and talking on his phone.

He looks up and sees Liam, giving him a small smile, “Hey Haz, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Liam’s here and I have to go. Okay, bye.” He hangs up. “Hey Li, I was just about to go to bed.”

Liam nods, “It’s alright. I was hoping you were awake.”

Louis’ smile drops, “Mr. Malik told you what happened in literature class right?”

Liam winces, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort, “Uh… yeah. Louis—”

Louis nods, “Its fine, Li. Mr. Malik was just looking out for my wellbeing and thought you should know since you’re my guardian.”

“It’s fine if you won’t tell me. I just wanted to know if you’re alright.” Louis shakes his head and pats the space next to him and Liam goes, sitting next to him. Louis giggles, grabbing him from under his armpits and hoisting him up to lie beside him on the bed. “When did you get so strong?” Louis only responds with a laugh. He turns his head to look at Louis, “So?”

“I broke up with Greg today.” Louis whispers then notices the blank look on Liam’s face. “Oh, um… I forgot to tell you I had a boyfriend.”

“I noticed but its fine, Harry told me you did. I just didn’t know his name.” Louis laughs, hiding his face on the crook of Liam’s neck. “But, um… yeah, break ups are hard even if you’re the one who broke up with them.”

“Yeah,” Louis sighs, “and I’m having another problem because of it.” Liam raises his eyebrow. “I broke up with Greg because he told me he loves me.”

“Louis…”

“I know it’s harsh but it is better that way. Rather than dragging it on and making Greg think that I’ll be able to love him back; because I don’t.” Louis frowns. “I love someone else.”

“And who is it?”

“It’s Harry.” He reveals. Even though he knows it in himself that he loves Harry it’s still weird saying it out loud.

“Harry.” Liam tries not to choke in surprise and happiness. He nods hastily, keeping to himself from jumping up and down because not only does Harry love Louis but Louis loves Harry, too.

“Yeah,” Louis says, a smile creeping up his lips, “surprised, huh?”

“Yeah, caught me off guard to be honest,” He lets out a laugh, “so is that why you were crying?”

Louis nods, “Feelings got in the way, I guess. It was so hard telling Greg I couldn’t love him like he loves me that I just broke down because he doesn’t deserve this kind of hurt, okay? And I don’t even know if Harry even likes me back, for fuck’s sake! We’re best friends. That’s all we ever were since Gods-knows-when.” He sniffles, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

“Lou…” He knows he doesn’t have the right to tell Louis that Harry loves him as much as Louis does, since this is their problem and not his. But he wants to, so bad. So, the best thing he does is he engulfs Louis in a hug and rubs his back, hushing him in comfort. “It’s gonna be fine, Lou. I’m here.” He assures him as Louis wraps his arms tight around Liam’s waist, burying his face in his chest.

**~**

The next day, when Louis comes in Psychology class, seeing Mr. Hensley sitting by his desk and marking papers, and then seeing Harry sitting at his usual seat at the back near the window, he realizes he never apologized to him for his ass behavior these past few days. To be fair, it is Harry’s fault he’s like this but it’s not at the same time.

“Uh, hey…” He greets as he approaches Harry.

Harry notices a presence standing in front of him so he takes out his earphones and closes the notebook Louis knows is his poem-slash-song book and gives him a hesitant smile. “Hi.”

“So,” He drags out, sitting next to him, “I’m really sorry for the way I’ve been acting around you guys these past few days. I’ve just not been feeling good, I guess. I had a lot of things going on. You know, with the play and the homework and—personal stuff.” He gives Harry a look, as if saying ‘ _don’t ask me. Not yet, at least_ ’ and like always, Harry nods in understanding because he does.

“It’s alright, Louis. I understand.” He grins, ruffling Louis’ hair. “Just promise to tell us next time, yeah? You had me and the boys worrying about you.”

“Yeah,” Louis sighs, “I think I owe them an apology too.”

“Speaking of which…” Both boys look at the door to see their friends piling in.

“Good morning Mr. Hensley!” Connor greets happily. Mr. Hensley responds with a hum and a wave, eyes still trained on the papers he’s marking. He walks towards the two boys, with James, Tristan and Brad behind. “Good morning Harry!” Harry waves. He looks at Louis and his smile falters, “Morning, Louis.” He takes a step back and Louis sighs, remembering how during one of his bad moods, Connor greeted him and responded with a scoff and a ‘ _what’s so great about the morning? People are dying right now. Don’t be selfish, Connor._ ’

“Good morning Connor,” Louis smiles and he laughs, seeing his friends’ surprised face. He rolls his eyes, “I know, I know. I’ve been an absolute shit head these past few days and I would like to apologize for that.”

“Thank God,” James sighs in relief and sits next to him, “I was about to punch you if you rolled your eyes at us again.” Louis looks taken aback. “No offense though.”

“None taken,” Louis reluctantly says, fear evident in his voice. “I’m glad I’m okay now then.”

“So!” Brad clasps his hands together and goes to sit on top of James’ table, “Now that we’ve got it all settled. I have something to say.” He grins in excitement. “I got called to the principal’s office yesterday.”

“Then why are you so excited?” Tristan asks, looking at him weirdly.

“Will you let me finish?” Brad glares at him then sighs. “Okay, so the principal called me to his office and told me we’re going to be the live band performance at the Halloween dance!” He claps. “Isn’t that exciting?”

All six of them whoop and cheer, clapping their hands loudly. “That’s amazing!” Harry grins. “I can’t believe this is happening. The whole school is going to see us perform!”

“But what about the whole dance, I mean, I’m not the best dancer in the world but I kind of wanted to have fun with you lot.” Connor frowns.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head,” Brad ruffles his hair, “we’re just performing for an hour and then they have a sound system that provides the other music for the dancing.”

“This is amazing!” Tristan cheers. “I’m so excited to perform.”

“Is this the perfect time for me to see if we can perform the song I’m writing?” Harry asks, lifting up his closed notebook.

Brad nods, “Sure, Haz. We can talk about it after school.”

And as their conversation closes, the students file in and all six boys don’t notice the way Mr. Hensley smiles as he sends a thumbs up emoji to both Mr. Horan and Mr. Malik with the text ‘ _you made these boys happy :)_ ’.

**~**

Later that afternoon, both Louis and Harry are sitting on his bed in his room. Louis’ missed this if he’s being honest. It’s been days that he was in a foul mood so inviting Harry over didn’t seem right but now that they’re basically okay, they’re also back to normal.

“Do you have a costume you were planning on wearing for the Halloween dance?” Louis asks randomly while he keeps on drawing a repeated circle on his Math notebook.

“Yeah,” Harry nods and Louis looks at him expecting an answer, “I’m going as Edward Scissor hands.”

Louis furrows his eyebrows, “You do realize he has scissors for hands right?”

“Yeah, that’s why his name is Edward Scissor hands.” Harry answers.

“And you do realize we’ll be playing at the dance and your instrument is the guitar, right?” Louis looks at him as if saying ‘ _are you stupid or are you stupid?_ ’

But Harry doesn’t waver. “Yeah, I realize that. I mean, my hands aren’t actually going to be scissors, you know. Like, I’m going to get a glove and attach fake big scissors on it to give an illusion that I have scissor hands but I can still play.” He thumps Louis on the forehead and gives him the same face Louis just gave him. Louis responds with sticking his tongue out. “What about you?”

“Maybe I’ll go as a scarecrow or the Phantom of the Opera.”

“Do you even know what the Phantom of the Opera looks like?”

“Of course I do, Harry! I’m not uneducated!” Louis rolls his eyes. “At least going as a Phantom sounds cooler than scissor hands.”

“Hey! That movie was amazing okay? Don’t you dare insult the great Johnny Depp, okay?”

“The only one who was amazing in that movie was Winona Ryder and you know it!”

Harry gasps, “You take that back!” Louis shakes his head like a little boy and Harry laughs as he lunges towards him. Louis lies flat on his back as Harry moves to straddle him.

“If you think tickling me is going to make me take back what I said then you are wrongly mistaken.” Louis rolls his eyes and gives Harry a challenging look.

Harry glares at him, “We’ll see about that.” He grins devilishly as he moves to tickle Louis’ sides, earning a squirm and a squeal from Louis.

“Oh fuck, not there!” Louis chokes as he erupts in laughter when Harry moves his hands up and down his sides, tickling them profusely. “I am not taking back what I said! Now cut it out!” He shouts, laughing really loudly as he tries to escape from Harry’s hold and weight.

Harry continues to laugh, tickling him all the while. The two don’t even notice when the door opens and Liam pops his head in, “Hey guys.” he greets. The two jump in surprise, Harry stopping with his hands on Louis’ hips. “Just wanted to check on you two, it was awfully quiet then I heard laughing and shouting.”

“Liam!” Louis shouts, breathing heavily, “Tell Harry that Winona Ryder was the best in Edward Scissor hands.”

“Don’t!” Harry shouts back. “Don’t ever say anything, Liam. Johnny Depp was the best and you know it!” He turns to glare at Louis.

“Actually,” Liam starts, earning both attentions, “they’re both equally amazing so I don’t really know what you two are arguing for.” He laughs. “But… um, hey, I should go. I’m going to Zayn’s.”

Harry nods, “Oh, okay. Hey, can you ask Mr. Malik if he got the report I sent?”

Liam looks at him weirdly, “Sure, let me try and sneak that in during dinner.”

Harry doesn’t catch the sarcasm in his tone so he nods and grins, “Thanks Liam.” And Liam shakes his head and closes the door behind him.

“Winona Ryder is still the best.”

“Do you want me to tickle you again?”

**~**

“So…” Liam starts. Zayn turns his attention from the movie they were watching to him, “I heard you were chaperoning for the Halloween dance.”

“Where did you get that?”

“From Niall,” he shrugs, “he wants to know if I’m the fireman coming to the school in case something happens. I don’t even know why I’m needed there. It’s not like the lights are going to explode and burn the place.”

“The fire incidents at the school are very abnormal, Li. So, yeah,” he laughs, “you’re most definitely needed there.” His eyes widen in realization, “Wait, so you’re the fireman assigned?”

Liam nods, “Yeah, and the principal said I can bring someone if I wanted but I mean, my brother already studies there and you’re a teacher there so.”

Zayn blushes, “You were planning on bringing me as your plus one?”

“Of course, babe,” Liam grins and grabs him by the waist and pulls him close to him, “we’d be dancing all night.” He kisses behind his ear. “And you get to see me in a fireman suit,” he whispers, “can’t wait for you to take it off me after the dance.”

Zayn shivers from the warm breath and Liam’s words, “Liam…” he whimpers. “Damn it, don’t say things like that. It’s doing things to me.”

“That’s why I’m doing it.” Liam laughs and laughs even harder when Zayn turns to him to give him chest a light smack. “I love seeing you flustered.”

“Fuck off.” Zayn rolls his eyes and turns to the TV, leaning against Liam and securing his arms around his waist. After a few minutes of silence, he thinks back to what Liam said. “So, you’re planning on us having sex after the dance?” He turns to look at Liam.

Liam’s eyes widen and he sits up properly, bringing Zayn with him. “Um… I didn’t mean to say that. I’m sorry, it just slipped. I—I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” He’s stammering that Zayn actually laughs at that and cups his face, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

“It’s alright, babe. I was just asking. Actually, I was kind of hoping that’d be the day we get to have sex.” He whispers against Liam’s lip, kissing him again, deep and slow that Liam has to tighten his grip on Zayn’s waist. “I can’t wait to feel you inside me,” He gasps, “fuck.” He nips at Liam’s jaw. “Can’t wait to tear off that fireman uniform off of you and have you fuck me so hard against the mattress that every time I sit, I’ll be thinking about your cock inside me.”

“Zayn,” Liam practically growls, “don’t say things like that.”

“But I love riling you up.” Zayn smirks against his neck.

Liam sighs and slightly pulls away from him, “Why are we waiting anyway? Why can’t we just fuck each other right now?” He leans in again to kiss him but Zayn pulls back.

He wags his finger, “Nah uh, Liam.” He pats his chest. “You have to be patient.” He grins. “You know how I feel about you in your fireman uniform, right?” Liam nods. “So do this, for me, yeah?”

Liam nods again. “Of course, babe,” He kisses his cheek, “anything for you.”

**~**

Louis presses down on a few keys, bored out of his mind, as he lounges in Harry’s room. He looks over at his best friend to see him concentrating as he writes on his notebook. He can hear Harry mumbling the lyrics as he taps his pen against the paper and then goes back to writing. It’s getting him frustrated. He was supposed to be here to talk about the costume they were going to wear for the dance and have Harry finally tell him all about the song they were going to perform.

But so far, Harry’s been ignoring him and keeps on writing on his damn notebook.

“Harry!” He shouts, catching the boy’s attention as he looks up at him with wide eyes.

“What’s up?”

“Haz, I’ve been here for almost an hour and all you did was writing there and ignoring me!” He basically whines. “If we’re not going to talk about anything or hell, even show me the song we’re performing then I’m leaving.” He stands up, turning off the electronic keyboard and walking towards the door to Harry’s bedroom.

Harry’s fast enough that he gets out of the bed and pushes the door close as Louis opens it, bracketing him against the door. Louis’ breathe stills at the close proximity of him and Harry. “I’m sorry.” Harry sighs. “I’ve just been getting in to the zone of the song, alright? I didn’t mean to neglect you or anything.  Now, come on.” He grabs Louis’ hand and pulls him towards the bed and Louis tries not to think any of it.

“Can I have a look?” Is what Louis asks first once they sit down, “I mean, we are practicing it eventually, I might as well know what we’re going to sing.”

“Oh… alright…” Harry reluctantly slides his notebook towards Louis.

It’s not that he doesn’t trust Louis. Louis is basically the only one who’s seen the entire contents of his notebook while the others have just seen what Harry wanted them to see and that was the songs they were going to perform. But he’s just scared, okay? He’s scared that Louis will read the lyrics and immediately know.

He watches Louis’ eyes skim over the lyrics and sees a smile slowly form on his lips. “Harry, this is,” he looks up at him with what could be seen as admiration, “amazing. It’s so…” he sighs, “ _fuck_ , Harry. You’re amazing, okay?” He giggles, seeing how Harry’s cheek blush at that but he still continues. “This is, like, the greatest thing I’ve ever read and we’re going to perform it!” He sighs happily. “Honestly, where do you get these ideas?”

_I get them from you, Louis._

“Places.” Is what he says instead then gives a one shoulder shrug, “Experiences from other people and TV shows, you know—the usual?” He says as it’s a question because honestly, he doesn’t know what he’s even saying.

But nonetheless, Louis nods thoughtfully as if considering what he’s saying. “I could never write music like that. All of the songs I’ve written are based on my experience.” And his eyes flick to look at Harry as if he’s trying to say something but Harry nods, still caught up on his lie. He sighs, “Anyway,” He flops the notebook on the bed, “besides the song, we really need to talk about our costumes for Halloween. Fuck, even Liam has a costume ready and he’s just there with his buddies trying to make sure no one sets the school on fire.”

“I told you, I’m going as Edward—”

“No!” Louis whines. “That’s stupid, Harry.” Harry feigns hurt but Louis doesn’t apologize instead saying, “I heard Jake Gomez is going as Edward Scissor hands and we don’t want you two going as both right? That’s, like, obvious Halloween costume disaster!” He says in a faux Californian accent, even tilting his head to the side and scoffing.

Harry laughs at his impression but nods, “Fine then, what do you suggest?”

“We go as the twins from American Horror Story Freak show!” Louis says and raises his arms up in enthusiasm and Harry immediately shakes his head at that. He huffs, “Fine then, what do you suggest?”

“Tarzan and Jane,” Harry states and Louis gapes at him, “I’m Tarzan and you’re Jane.”

“But,” Louis splutters, “that’s—” And Louis thinks he’s going to blow up on him; start screaming about how _yes_ , his build is small and delicate but he isn’t going to stoop the level of dressing up as a girl but instead he says, “hard to do! I don’t know any place that sells the yellow dress Jane wore!”

Harry laughs again, “That’s what EBay and Amazon is for.”

“You’re paying though.” And Harry only answers with a sigh.

**~**

“Come on, you guys! We’re gonna be late!” Liam shouts from the lounge at the fire station. “Remember, we’re there to make sure no one sets the school on fire, not to have fun!”

“Oh please,” Luke shouts from the locker room, “I bet once you get to the school and see Zayn, you’ll start grinding up on him in front of a bunch of seventeen year olds and your brother.”

“ _No._ ” Liam shouts back, face flushing. “That’s for tonight.”

“Gross, Payno! I didn’t need to know that!” Calum groans.

“Just hurry the fuck up.”

“We’re ready!” Michael says, walking out of the locker room with Luke, Ashton and Calum in tow. “So,” he says, stretching his arms out, “what do you think?”

“Oh my, God,” Liam gasps, covering his mouth then taking it off to speak, “that’s your costume?”

“Yes!” Ashton chirps, “Isn’t it great?”

“Do you guys want everyone to laugh at you or…?” Liam trails off, trying to muffle in his laughter.

“Excuse me, Payno,” Calum glares, placing his hands on his hips, “we’ll have you know, the TMNT are a bunch of respectable characters of our generation so no, we won’t get laughed at.”

“I don’t know why, but I expected that to be your costume.” Liam says instead.

“We thought the same to you.” Ashton answers. “But I’m so glad you didn’t dress up as Batman _again_.”

“I don’t see how that’s a costume though,” Michael answers, “you’re a fireman wearing a _fireman_ uniform. Surely, this isn’t a costume because this is your job.”

“It gives the kids an idea on who I am in case something does happen and,” Liam blushes again, “Zayn likes seeing me in my uniform.”

“Mr. Malik is so kinky, I swear.” Calum mumbles.

“Can we just go? We have to be there before the dance starts.” The four boys nod and they all pile out of the station and in to Liam’s car.

**~**

At exactly seven sharp, the dance is already in full swing. The school hired a DJ, who is now mixing tracks while the students dance and mingle about in their costumes. Zayn’s in the corner with Liam and Niall, sipping on the punch Jaymi, who’s in charge of handing out the drinks, gave him.

“Have I already told you that you look super hot in your costume?” Liam rhetorically asks, giving Zayn a wink.

“Yes, you have.” Zayn laughs. “But I don’t see anything hot about it. Like, I never saw dressing up as a Power Ranger hot.”

“Yeah, well it’s the fact that it’s _you_ and the spandex is making see _a lot_.” Liam smirks. “If we didn’t have any responsibilities here, I would’ve dragged you to a nearby closet.”

“Ugh, gross,” Niall scoffs from beside them, “didn’t need to know that.”

“Oh shut up, Luigi.” Zayn glares at him. “Where’s your Mario anyway?”

“Josh is getting me punch, as he told us a few minutes ago but no, you two were busy making heart eyes.” He says, plastering a fake smile before Josh comes back and hands him his drink. “Thanks babe.” He says, kissing his cheek.

Zayn rolls his eyes before looking at Liam, “Hey, where’s Louis?”

He gestures to the stage, “Setting up for their set.”

“I thought you said he was going as Jane Porter? That’s why you asked if the principal was cool with it.” Zayn asks as he takes in the leather jacket Louis is wearing and the way his hair is styled.

“Yeah but they couldn’t find anything and they were running out of time so Louis decided to go as Danny Zuko,” Liam explains, nodding at Louis when their eyes meet. Louis grins before continuing to help Harry, dressed as Tarzan, set up, “he looks great actually.”

“You look greater.” Zayn smirks. “I can’t wait to see what’s underneath all that later.”

Liam’s stripped down from the top firemen usually wear and settled down for the undershirt, the fireman pants and the helmet. Needless to say, once they entered the school, Zayn immediately told him he looked like he was stripping _which he didn’t mind,_ he notes.

“Shouldn’t you be making sure these kids aren’t fucking each other right on the dance floor and not doing the same thing?” Liam asks, a smirk forming on his lips also.

“Technically, we’re in the corner here so it’s not the same.” Zayn says, laughing.

“Good evening everyone!” Brad says through the microphone. He’s dressed in a frog onesie. The whole gymnasium cheers and he laughs, “Hi, we’re The Vamps and we’re going to perform a couple of songs for you tonight and don’t worry, there are a lot of slow songs here you can dance with your partner too. Like this one.” He winks and backs away from the microphone to strum his guitar as the others start.

He nods at Harry, who steps towards the microphone and starts singing. “ _He takes your hand, I die a little. I watch your eyes and I’m in riddles. Why can’t you look at me like that?_ ”

Brad steps in and sings also, “ _When you walk by, I try to say it. But then I freeze, and never do it. My tongue gets tied, the words get trapped. I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I’m near you._ ”

Then all six of them sing as practically everyone goes to the dance floor to dance. Liam pulls Zayn to the dance floor and puts his hands on his waist. “ _But I see you with him, slow dancing. Tearing me apart ‘cause you don’t see._ ” Liam grins at him as he mouths the lyrics, “ _Whenever you kiss him, I’m breaking. Oh, how I wish that was me._ ”

“How’d you know this song?” Zayn asks.

“Been hearing them practice it a bunch of times this past week.” Liam answers and both look at the stage as Louis starts singing in to his microphone attached to the keyboard.

“ _He looks at you the way that I would. Does all the things, I know that I could. If only time could just turn back._ ” And he looks over at Harry and winks, earning a gasp and grin from Liam.

The boys continue to sing the song until they finish it and move on to more songs before Harry’s changing positions with Brad and is now standing in the middle, “Hi, so this is the last song we’ll be performing because we really wanna have some fun too,” he laughs, “and I heard Darren’s, the DJ, mixes are ace and I wanna dance to them so bad so yeah, here’s the last song for tonight from us. I suggest all couples or would-be couples to come to the center and start dancing because this is a really nice song and yeah.” he hums and he nods at Connor, who starts strumming.

“ _The end of the night,_ ” He starts, eyes closing, “ _we should say goodbye but we carry on, while everyone’s gone_ ,” he looks at Louis, who’s looking back at him instead, waiting for his cue. “ _Never felt like this before, are we friends or are we more? As I’m walking towards the door, I’m not sure._ ”

Louis feels his breath caught as Harry’s eyes bore in to his, singing that line. _They never practiced that part—him looking at Louis. He’s always looking at the front when he sang this but now._ But nonetheless, all six of them harmonize as they sing the chorus amongst the dancing couples—which include Zayn and Liam and Josh and Niall. “ _But baby if you say you want me to stay, I’ll change my mind ‘cause I don’t wanna know I’m walking away, if you’ll be mine. Won’t go, won’t go. So baby if you say you want me to stay, stay for the night. I’ll change my mind._ ”

**~**

“Haz,” Louis says, jogging towards him after their set. Harry turns to him, “can I talk to you?”

Harry nods before turning to the person he was talking to, “Uh, hey, Derek, I’ll catch up with you later, yeah?” The boys nods and walks off. He looks at Louis, “Yeah Lou?”

“Can we talk somewhere quiet?” Louis asks and before Harry can say anything, he grabs his hand and drags him out of the gym, looking over at Mr. Malik and Liam who are shamelessly flirting with each other.

Once they’re out of the gymnasium, Louis drags him to the football field. He’s always liked it here, the open area and the fact that he loves playing football. He sits Harry in one of the bleachers and they both sit. He watches the wind blow their hair.

“Are you cold?”

“I’m Harry.” Harry answers to which Louis rolls his eyes at. Harry laughs but nods, “Yeah, I am.”

Louis takes off his leather jacket and drapes it over Harry, “You’re build is bigger than me, Tarzan and all.”

“Harry and all, actually,” But accepts the jacket. “So, what did you wanna talk about?”

“About the song we sang. The last one…” Louis trails off, rubbing the back of his neck. He doesn’t really know how he’ll go this through with Harry without seeming like he’s eager for an answer. “Um… you said your songs are mostly about experiences by others. I don’t—we’ve been friends for a while, you never told me someone who went through the stuff.” He finishes and looks up at Harry, who’s staring intently at him. His eyes widen and he quickly waves his hands in front of him, “I’m not prying or anything. I was just curious.”

“It’s alright, Lou.” Harry shrugs. “I don’t know if I should say it though. It’s kind of—” he pauses, “personal.”

Louis nods, “Oh. It’s fine. I’m sorry for prying again.”

“You just said it’s not prying and that you were just curious. It’s alright, Louis, really.” Louis nods instead and both sit in comfortable silence until Harry looks at him, “How come I never see Greg anymore?” Louis whips his head to look at him and Harry silences, seeing the troubled look on his eyes. “Louis, are you okay?”

Louis nods, “Yeah. It’s just that,” he sighs, “Greg and I already broke up.” Harry still stays quiet, letting him continue. “It was when you found me crying and had to excuse me from Literature class.”

“Oh.”

“He told me he loves me.”

Harry lets his eyes widen before he clears his throat and looks at Louis, giving him a calm exterior. “You broke up because of that?” Louis nods. “I didn’t take you as that kind of guy, Louis. No offence but I thought you liked him.”

“I do but not like that. I thought I did but then I just realized he was the safest option from whoever who I really want.” He squeezes his eyes shut because _fuck, he just said that. He just fucking said and if Harry caught on then—_

“Me too,” Louis opens his eyes and sees Harry staring out in to the empty field, “my songwriting, I mean. I write those songs to release my feelings rather than telling them straight out to someone because it’s a safer option.”

Louis nods also, squeezing his eyes shut again because _he wants to tell him so bad but what if—_ “I broke up with Greg because I love someone else.” Is what he hears himself saying and he opens his eyes again and looks at Harry to see him looking at him. “I love someone else and I told Greg that and he got sad about it and I got sad about it too because I hurt his feelings and I’m not even sure if the person likes me back.” he rants, sniffling as his eyes water.

“Louis, you don’t know that.” Harry says, grabbing both of his hands in his. “You’re amazing. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re my best friend.” Louis whines, tears streaming down his face now.

“Yes but it is also true,” Harry says, grinning at him, “absolutely true.” Without warning, Louis finds his face inches from Harry, “So true,” Harry whispers, “anyone would be lucky to have you.” He pauses. “I just wish you were mine.” He says before letting go of his hands and cupping his face before kissing him deeply. Louis gasps against his lips, clutching Harry’s hair cascaded down his shoulders.

He’s been wanting this since he realized Harry’s the one for him and he couldn’t be happier. He didn’t know Harry felt like this and he’s so glad he found it out like this—on the bleachers of the football field, outside a gymnasium where everyone is dancing whilst wearing both nothing but a leopard print cloth and shorts around his waist and a black top with skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

Louis pulls away, resting his forehead against Harry’s, their breaths mixing against each other out of breath. “I love you,” Louis blurts out and he ignores the way Harry’s eyes widen, “I love you, I love you, I love you. I’ve been in love with you since the time you told me your name was Harry and your favorite color was peach and I didn’t even realize it until now.” He goes to cup Harry’s face. “I love you, Harry.” His voice cracks at the end and he watches as Harry’s eyes search through his and he sighs, “Haz, say something.”

“I love you too,” Harry responds, “I’ve been in love since I introduced myself as Harry and I like the color peach.” He grins, “I lied, okay? All of the songs I wrote—they’re all about you. Especially the one we sang tonight.”

“So, what does this mean then?” Louis asks.

“Baby, just say if you want me to stay then I’ll change my mind.” Harry says, earning laughter from Louis.

“You’re fucking corny,” Louis laughs but then sobers up, nodding, “but yeah, I want you to stay.” He kisses him again, “Forever, if you want.”

“Now who’s corny?” Louis laughs again and kisses him, deeply this time.

**~**

They’ve been at the dance for two hours now and Zayn’s getting impatient. So far, no students have attempted to spike the punch (if they don’t wanna get a personal punch from Mr. Hensley), set anything on fire (unless they want to feel the wrath for the Young Adult Mutant Firemen Turtles and Liam) and haven’t done any risky public display of affection (Niall and Nurse Devine have got that covered though).

“What crawled up your ass and died, Malik?” George asks as he approaches him, wearing a Garfield costume.

“The question is,” Josh says, wearing a matching Odie costume, “what _didn’t_ crawl up his ass? The answer: Liam’s dick.” And George laughs at that, both of them high fiving each other and ignoring the death glare Zayn gives them.

“Seriously Zayn, why don’t you just leave the dance and get frisky with the fireman? We won’t mind.” George suggests.

Zayn sighs, “I wish I could but technically, it’s Niall and I who are in charge of chaperoning. And as chaperone, I need to make sure everything’s in order since—well, Niall’s not doing his job right.” He gestures to Niall, who is basically grinding up against Josh in the side of the dance floor.

“Gross,” Josh scrunches his nose in disgust, “I am _never_ looking at Luigi and Mario the same way ever again.”

George laughs instead but turns to Zayn, “It’s alright, Zayn. Jaymi, Josh and I are here. I could’ve said JJ as well but we all know he went trick-or-treating with his kid but he’s here in spirit.” He grins.

“But what if I leave with Liam and the stage decides to set on fire?” Zayn asks again.

Josh rolls his eyes, “That is unlikely to happen which leads me to question _again_ , like I’ve been doing since earlier, why did the principal even think about hiring the firemen here? The answer is _I don’t know_.” He shrugs. “But anyways, his ninja friends are here too so they’ll take care of it.”

“No offence but I think they’re the ones who are going to be causing the fire and not the students.” Zayn says.

“And that is fairly true,” a voice says behind him. He turns around to see Liam, grinning at him. “But don’t worry, that’s just Ashton. Luke is capable of keeping him out of control.” He offers his arm like a gentleman, “Shall we leave? I’ve been getting looks from the group of witches over there.” He tilts his head to the direction of sophomore girls dressed as witches.

Zayn laughs, “Fine,” he hooks his arm over Liam’s and looks at Josh and George, “text me if anything happens.”

“Not a chance, Malik,” Josh shakes his head, “wouldn’t want you getting pissed at us by texting you when Liam’s fingers are inside of you.” Zayn blushes at that, Josh grins devilishly and Liam and George laugh as they leave.

**~**

“You’re eager,” Is what Liam says when Zayn pushes the door to his flat open and pulls Liam along with him and shuts the door by pushing Liam against it, “ _fuck Zayn_.” He groans as Zayn starts biting and sucking on his jaw line.

Zayn reaches and locks the door, grabbing Liam by the hips and pulling him along to his living room. “You’re so hot, Li. I can’t wait to get fucked by you,” He gasps, running his hands over Liam’s biceps and chest over his under shirt. He moans as Liam cups his neck and starts leaving open-mouthed kisses down it, “Li, please.” He flips Zayn around and unzips the back of his costume. Zayn pulls down the sleeves of the costume, leaving them hanging around his waist. He faces Liam again and cups his face, kissing him passionately.

Liam pulls away and kisses his way down Zayn’s chest to his happy trail, sucking on his hipbone. He notices the bulge on Zayn’s costume and pulls it down, meeting his clothed erection. He sucks on the cloth, earning a moan from Zayn. “Fuck.” Liam curses, mouthing along his erection.

Zayn tilts his head back and grabs a fistful of Liam’s hair and pulls him off, “Wait, wait,” Liam looks up at him, “I want you to strip for me.” Liam’s eyes widen and Zayn sighs, “I’m sorry. It’s just, you look really hot right now and the thought of you stripping is getting me hot and bothered.”

Liam nods, “Okay,” He stands up and Zayn does it, doing his best to walk over to his iPod dock with an aching erection and scrolls down his songs and finds a suitable song. He smiles devilishly and presses ‘play’ and turns to Liam as the intro plays. Liam slightly laughs at the song choice but agree nonetheless, grabbing Zayn by the waist and pushing him down on the couch. “Remember; I’m not actually a professional so.” Zayn nods eagerly.

“ _The mood is set, so you already know what’s next. TV on blast; turn it down, turn it down. Don’t want it to clash, when my body’s screaming out now. I know you hearing it, you got me moaning now._ ” Liam’s slowly walking towards Zayn lying on the couch and starts to slowly grind against air, a smirk set on his lips. He places his hands on either side of Zayn’s head and lowers himself on Zayn’s lap, grinding but not setting himself fully on his erection.

At the sight of it, it has Zayn getting hard and moaning. Liam smirks as he slowly stands up and pulls down his suspenders. He takes off his helmet and places it on Zayn’s head. “ _I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh. I got a secret I’m a drop ‘em on the floor, oh._ ”

He grabs the hem of his undershirt and slowly pulls it off himself and throws it behind him. “ _No teasing, you waited long enough. Go deep, I’m a throw it at ya, can you catch it? Don’t hold back, you know I like it rough. Know I’m feeling ya, huh. Know ya liking it, huh._ ” He slowly unzips his pants and pulls them down, leaving him in only his tight black boxers. Zayn almost moans out loud of the sight of Liam, looking utterly fuckable.

“C’mere Li,” He says and Liam obliges, climbing and straddling him. He grins as he grinds on his clothed erection. Zayn starts panting, gripping his hips and bucking upwards, “fuck, I don’t wanna come like this.”

“Then don’t,” Liam replies and stops grinding and instead grabs his face again and kissing him deeply, his tongue delving inside, earning a loud groan from both of them and as Liam pulls away, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips and climbing off the couch, “where’s the lube?”

“On the drawer under the iPod dock,” Liam nods and opens it, grabbing the lube. He goes to grab the condoms but Zayn speaks, “don’t. I want to feel all of you.” He smiles at that, closing the drawer. He grabs Zayn’s iPod and presses the song to go on loop. “We’re literally going to have sex to Rihanna.” Liam laughs at that as he walks over to him and kneels down in front of him. He pulls down the rest of Zayn’s costume and boxers, exposing his cock with pre come leaking out of the tip. He leans in and takes a small lick of it, eliciting a moan from Zayn.

He opens the lube and covers his fingers with them. Then, he closes it and grabs Zayn’s dick with his other hand and slowly sinks his mouth down, taking half of it. Zayn tilts his head back, moaning and groaning at the feel and sight of Liam’s mouth. Liam continues to blow him as he warms the lube in his fingers up. Once warmed, he slowly presses his finger against Zayn’s hole.

“ _Liam, fuck!_ ” Zayn hisses, trying to relax as Liam continues to push in. He sighs, feeling the rest of Liam’s finger inside him. He lets out little pants when Liam pushes in and pulls out slowly and continues until it has Zayn moaning out, “Another one.” And then he moans out loud when Liam suddenly adds two more of his fingers at the same time.

Liam continues this for a while, sucking his dick while fingering him loose and open. And soon enough, Liam pulls out, a loud and needy whimper coming out of Zayn’s mouth. He doesn’t even care about how that makes him look right now—open and needy for Liam because in the end, he’s going to get what he wants, and more. Liam flops down beside him and pulls him boxers down. Then he grabs him by the waist, lifting him towards his lap making him straddle him. The action was so haste that Zayn had to hold on to the fireman helmet perched on top of his head to keep it from falling off. Liam notices it and grins and Zayn shouldn’t even be thinking how cute he looks like that.

“I want you to ride me while you’re wearing that.”

And now Zayn’s cute comment is thrown out the window because Liam saying things like that is _far_ from cute. It’s utterly fucking sexy and Zayn almost moans out loud at that. But instead, he grips Liam’s shoulder and nods, lifting himself above Liam’s aching cock. Liam grabs the lube and quickly rubs it all over his cock before he throws it somewhere on the couch. He quickly wipes his hands on the couch and Zayn’s about to comment on that when he feels Liam’s hands grip his hips tightly and push him down on his cock, eliciting both loud moans from them.

“ _Jesus Christ._ ”

“Liam’s fine,” Zayn rolls his eyes at that comment but nonetheless ignores it and focuses on the feeling of Liam’s cock stretching more open, “fuck.” He sighs, closing his eyes in bliss. He feels so full, full of _Liam_.

They stay like that for a while with Liam eventually leaning to plant a kiss on his shoulder then up his neck until he’s nipping on his jaw line. “I really, _really_ love your jaw line, babe.”

Zayn smiles at that, “Thanks.” He takes his hand off Liam’s shoulder and caresses his cheek, “I like all of you.” and he watches at the tip of Liam’s ear turn a cute shade of red and before he even says something about it, he speaks first, “You can move now.”

And it starts slow, Liam slowly meeting his thrusts and as soon as Zayn places his hand back on his shoulder and is throwing his head, he goes a bit faster. Zayn’s letting out little pants and moans and soon enough, he’s still Liam to go faster and harder and _fuck, this just feels so good_.

The feel of Liam filling him up, the sound of skin slapping against each other hotly, sweat accumulating against their skin and dragging down certain body parts of their body, the feel of hot skin and the sound of Rihanna’s song on repeat and the thump of Liam’s helmet on top of Zayn’s head fill the flat.

They continue like this for a while, with Zayn eventually leaning down and kissing Liam hotly, cupping his face for good measure. Liam doesn’t touch his cock and Zayn wouldn’t even let him—opting to come from Liam’s cock and his alone. And as Liam feels the coil in his stomach that he’s close, he pulls from Zayn’s lip and tells him that so Zayn—being a fucking little shit—bounces really fast and hard on Liam’s dick, eventually feeling his nails dig on his waist and the feel of warm liquid shoot up inside him that has him closing his eyes alongside Liam.

Liam continues to thrust up against him, coming off his high and soon enough, it has Zayn coming untouched as well, spurting hot come on both of their chests and some lands on Zayn’s beard and it’s a beautiful sight that has Liam thinking about a _next time_ and _come on Zayn’s face_ and most importantly, _coming on Zayn’s perfect face_. He leans towards Zayn’s chin and sucks the come off it and eventually kissing Zayn again.

“That was hot,” Zayn says, breathing still abnormal as he pulls away from Liam. He grips Liam’s shoulders again and slowly gets off his cock and then lying next to him with a heavy thump. Liam wraps his arm around Zayn’s shoulder and pulls him off, being careful not to lie Zayn down on a puddle of come on his body. Speaking of which, he grabs his boxer from around his ankles and wipes the come off him and Zayn, “sorry, this is really gross.”

“It’s alright,” Zayn mumbles against his chest, “I still think it’s hot.” Both of them giggle at that. “Hey,” he looks at him, “do you mind changing the song now? My bum is a bit… full right now.” He grins cutely and Liam couldn’t help but nod and stands up, walking towards the iPod dock and changing it to another song.

“ _When your legs don’t work like they used to before, and I can’t sweep you off of your feet. Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_ ”

Liam walks towards him, with a grin on his face and flops back down again, bringing him down his chest. “I like this song, too.” Zayn mumbles on his chest as his eyes slowly droop down to close. He runs his hand down Zayn’s hair as both of them slowly drift off to sleep.

“ _And I’m thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just a touch of a hand. Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day and I just wanna tell you I am._ ”

**~**

“Well if it isn’t our favorite customers,” Siva greets as Liam and Zayn walk in with their group of friends, “the lads and I have saved a specific seat for you all so you can watch the band play.”

“Thanks Siva,” Niall nods at his fellow Irish man, “this is just a great night for the kids you know? Now, where is he?” He asks and looks around at the pub filled with customers on this cold November Friday night. He spots a man in a business suit, drinking a glass of beer. The man’s eyes keep flickering to his phone and to the stage where the boys are setting up. “There he is.” He says and then goes to sit between his boyfriend and Ashton.

Liam drags Zayn over to the backstage, “Louis.” Louis places his keyboard on the stand and turns to Liam and Zayn, grinning. “Good luck out there. Don’t think about the scout, alright? Whatever happens, just know that we’re all here to support you guys.”

Louis continues to grin, “Thanks Li that means a lot.”

“Louis,” Harry calls, “come on, babe, we’re about to start.” Louis nods at him before giving both Zayn and Liam a hug and goes to his position behind his instrument. Liam and Zayn go back to their table as Nathan places drinks in front of them.

“Good evening, _Midnight Memories_ pub!” It’s James who greets the crowd this time as the curtains pull back. “We are _The Vamps_ and we are pleased to be performing for you all tonight. We’re going to perform a couple of songs—covers and originals—and we hope you enjoy them.” He nods at his band mates as they start playing the intro.

The music is loud at first but it has everyone banging their heads as if they were in a rock concert. “ _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh here’s to teenage memories._ ” James sings to microphone.

“ _Can I call; wake you up on a Sunday? Late night, I think we need to get away. Head lights hold tight turn the radio loud._ ” Connor sings.

“ _Let me know where to go and I’ll get you there. Tell the truth and I’ll show you how to dare. Flash lights, held tight we could own this down._ ” Tristan sings next.

“ _Never say goodbye._ ” All of them sing.

“ _And so kiss me, kiss me, kiss me and tell me what I’ll see you again. ‘Cause I don’t know, if I can you let go._ ” Harry sings and it has everyone bopping their heads to the songs. Liam laughs as Michael and Ashton imitate head banging and Luke and Calum raises their curled up fists in the air.

As they finish their first set, they all go down the stage and accept the water bottles Tom hands them. Each boy gulps it down fast and wipes their faces with the towel handed out to them. They walk towards the group of men and laugh as they’re welcomed with whoops and cheers.

“Hey,” Brad greets, “has any of you seen the talent scout?” Niall nods and he looks as Niall side eyes the man in the suit texting on his phone. “Did he like our performance?” He asks, with a hopeful look on his face.

“So far,” Niall purses his lips, “he hasn’t lifted his head off his phone.” The boys frown. “But, come on, maybe he’s such a professional he only listens and not looks so nobody knows. But come on, look at him, he’s the only one wearing a suit in this place. It has to be him.”

“Maybe,” Louis sighs and looks at Tom, who points at his wrist watch, “well we better go.” He grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him along the stage.

**~**

The boys bow after the last song and the curtains close. Soon, they emerge from the door backstage and are greeted by hugs from Liam and the other guys. “You lot were amazing!” Jaymi says, clapping his hands.

“Thanks Mr. Hensley.” Tristan says.

“So,” Connor looks at Niall, “did he like it?” He sees Niall frown, “What’s wrong?”

Niall sighs, “He left after the second song for the second set.” The boys sigh.

“I told you we weren’t ready to perform it yet!” Brad whines at Harry.

“No need to be pointing fingers, boys,” Zayn says, “remember what Liam said? No matter what happens, you lot are still good. This is just a bump in the road but it’ll be fine in the end.”

“Boys,” Nathan says, walking towards them with a tall man that has the other boys gaping, “I would like you to meet Mr. Grimshaw, the talent scout.”

Nick waves at them, “Hi!” He sees Zayn, “Mr. Malik, happy to see you here.” He shakes Zayn’s hand.

“What the fuck? You’re the talent scout?” Tristan asks, jaw dropping even lower.

Nick snorts, “Yes, is that surprising? I know I don’t look like it—not wearing a suit and all but this is a pub, I don’t wanna dress like some prat.” He laughs to himself, “I wanted to blend in. So,” he looks at each boy, “your performance…”

They all still, are waiting for him to say something. Nick walks forward and grabs Louis’ hand, placing a card on his palm, “Call me if you guys decide to sign to our records.” He grins and pats Nathan’s shoulder before walking off.

“Oh my, God,” Brad gasps, “did we just get offered a record deal?”

“I think we just did.” James says and all of a sudden, they’re all a tangle of arms and hugging each other tightly and jumping up and down in their little circle while the firemen and teachers look on in admiration.

Louis pulls away first and looks at Liam, grinning before engulfing him in a hug. “I always knew you were going to make it big.” Liam whispers.

“Thank you for always believing in me, Li.” Louis whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> i ended it with a lilo bromance moment. and i knowwww louis has a play going on but that wasn't actually important in the fic so i cut it out to just practices. but i can assure you his performance was amazing.
> 
> and i hope you enjoyed it. don't forget to tell me if something's off about it and i might edit it once in a well and might add tags.
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/liamplusmalik) & [tumblr](http://halleluzayn.tumblr.com/) if you want. you're not obliged to do it or anything. i don't wanna force you in to anything. you're too amazing for that.


End file.
